12d T of Time Pt 4 A Different Kind Of Guardian
by Margaret Price
Summary: A summons from Gallifrey, a breakdown in communication, an impending war, and a forgotten adventure are all pieces in an elaborate game pitting Good against Evil and the possibility of total chaos returning to the universe. 7th Doctor
1. The Call Home

The Transmutation Of Time – Part4 © 2003 - Time Line Two - A Different Kind Of Guardian© 2000Margaret Price

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It is set immediately after Part 2 - _A Hole In Time_ and follows the 7th Doctor and Ace after the 5th Doctor is returned to his proper time stream. This is also a sequel to the sixth story in my 4th Doctor arc _The Guardian,_ seeing the return of the main characters and locations introduced therein.

* * *

TIME LINE TWO

**A DIFFERENT KIND OF GUARDIAN**  
The Seventh Doctor and Ace

**CHAPTER ONE  
**

**THE CALL HOME  
**

Despite the fact that the Aylsworth mansion was richly decorated, the living quarters allotted to the estate's procurement agent, a mysterious individual known only as Reed, were Spartan at best. Felix Aylsworth preferred to spend his money on things that were important to him, these being the unique objects he collected. In his opinion, people were not unique and, therefore, were not important. Not that this mattered to Reed. He did not much care for his employer and wanted desperately to break free of the insufferable man's company. In recent weeks, he had allied himself with a powerful individual who had promised to assist him in achieving this as, well as other goals.

After a long day's work, Reed entered his quarters, going to a large mirror that was mounted on the wall near the door. Unlike most mirrors, this one had the unusual quality of being completely black, its surface seeming to pull the viewer into itself.

Reed stood before the glass as though studying it. After a moment, he said, "I did you asked. The beacon is active and the relays are in place. But I had to strip down the last of the controls in the ship to do it."

"Excellent," a deep voice replied from within the depths of shiny surface. "You have done well."

"Did you hear what I said?" Reed said insistently. "I used _all_—"

"That ship was already useless to you," the voice broke in. "What difference does the loss of a few parts make?"

"What difference? The owner left me to safeguard it. What happens when he returns? The primitive technology on this planet can scarcely supply the raw materials for the parts I require, never mind the micro-circuitry," Reed shot back.

"You have had sufficient time to realize the owner is not returning. He has abandoned that ship—_and you_."

Reed glared into the dark surface. "That's all very well for you to say, but there is insufficient data to substantiate your claim. This isn't the first time he's disappeared without word. If he's gone into hiding, it could be several months before he returns."

"Then you will be unencumbered by his presence while the game is played."

"Game? What game?"

"The beacon is the signal beginning the game," came the enigmatic reply.

Reed scowled. "You said nothing about any game. Just what're you getting me mixed up in?"

"You want to be free, don't you? Free of this world and the owner?"

"You know I do."

"And am I not your Guardian? Trust me. Your efforts will be rewarded very soon."

"I would prefer a complete explanation of this…game."

A low chuckle issued from the mirror. "In time."

* * *

A quirk of fate had sent the Doctor's fifth incarnation too far forward in his own time stream, bending it to the point where his companion, Turlough, had found himself face-to-face with the Time Lord's future seventh self. The unnatural bend had thrown the Doctor's body so far out of phase that he became too ill to realize what was happening. It also brought together others from the Doctor's future, one of whom Turlough knew, this being Jason Krystovan. When last they met, Jason was Crown Prince of Tel-Shye, but the bend in time brought not the Prince, but King Jason and his son Juris, the current Crown Prince.

Through the efforts of the Doctor's friends and his future self, he was safely returned to his proper place in time—with only Turlough knowing the exact details of the bizarre event. Details he could not reveal without disastrous ramifications.

As the TARDIS containing Turlough and his former self dematerialized, the seventh Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't envy Turlough what he has to go through," Jason said quietly, giving way to an involuntary shudder at the thought of his own past returned to mind.

"I don't envy _you_ what _you_ had to go through," the Doctor replied quietly, receiving a weak smile in return.

After an awkward silence, the Alterran monarch said, "I think I—_we_—had best be off. The Captain's probably wondering where we've all disappeared to." Turning, he started toward the double doors.

"Do you really have to go?" Ace asked plaintively.

The King stopped, turning slowly to look at his son. The reason for their journey had been to settle a feud between them concerning his ward, Asta. But since their recent encounter with Ormril, this was no longer necessary.

"It's up to you, Father," Juris said in response to the unspoken question. "You're the one who set this up, remember?"

"Ye-es," came the somewhat guilty reply. After a long pause Jason said, "I don't know what I was thinking, hop-skip-and-jumping across the quadrant. This trip's been a disaster from the start."

The Doctor was slightly puzzled. "The shuttle wasn't taking you directly to the Alterrous?"

"No. We had several connections to make along the way."

The Time Lord broke into a broad smile. "Then, if your Captain doesn't mind, allow me to take you directly."

* * *

While King Jason went to inform the shuttle captain that he had found alternate transportation, the Doctor had Ace show Juris and Asta to the TARDIS' living quarters where they could settle in for the journey. The Time Lord then began setting the coordinates for the Alterran home world. The moment Jason returned, the TARDIS dematerialized.

"Your Captain wasn't too disappointed, I trust?" the Doctor said conversationally.

"Relieved, more like," his friend replied. "Apparently the damage was worse than he thought and—"

"Jason, we didn't abandon them, did we!"

The Alterran laughed at the Time Lord's appalled expression. "No. They've got to take the ship in for repairs, that's all. I think he was only worried about getting paid. As soon as I told him to submit his fee—in full—he seemed happy as a clam."

"His full fee?"

Jason nodded.

"You are a generous monarch as well as benevolent, I see."

This remark brought an amused, if somewhat embarrassed smile to the King's face. He then inquired after his son and ward.

"Ace's taken them to…to…" The Doctor's words trailed off and a far away look came to his face. An oddly familiar chiming sound had suddenly filled his head. A sound he heard not so much with his ears as with his mind. He concentrated on the sound, his eyes growing wide as he realized what it was.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Jason asked concernedly.

"The Panopticon summons…" came the almost dreamlike reply. "The call to Gallifrey."

Now it was Jason whose eyes grew wide. _"What?"_ he gasped. "After all this time?"

The Doctor came out of his trance, looking over at his friend who was one of the few to understand the implications of what had just happened. Before he could say anything, Jason said seriously, "Doctor, you have to go home."

After what seemed an eternity, the Time Lord replied, "No, I must get all of you home first."

"No, this is too important. I can send for a ship when we arrive." As he spoke, the Alterran halted the TARDIS' progress in vortex.

"Jason, this will just delay you further," the Doctor said, reaching for the controls. Suddenly his wrist was caught in an iron grip.

"I'm not going to arm-wrestle you over this, Doctor," Jason said firmly. "You're going home. Now, either you set the coordinates or I will. I _can_ still fly this crate, remember."

The Doctor feigned an indignant snort, dramatically pulling his hand free and entering the coordinates for Gallifrey. "There, I hope you're happy."

The Alterran monarch grinned, only to become serious again. "Doctor, what about Ace? Shall I look after her for you?"

The Time Lord's face darkened. "I'd appreciate that. Heaven only knows what could've happened that they'd feel the need to call _me_ back after all this time."

* * *

The moment the TARDIS materialized, the Doctor activated the scanner, the image it revealed startling him.

It startled Jason as well. "Is that…? That's the High Council Chamber!" he gasped in amazement, turning to the equally amazed Time Lord. "How did you do that?"

"I've no idea," the Doctor replied. "I didn't think the TARDIS could penetrate this far into the Capitol without—" He broke off as a unit of Chancellory guards appeared.

"That's an inviting welcome," Ace remarked dryly.

Sighing heavily, the Doctor muttered, "And they wonder why I don't like coming back."

To the Doctor's surprise, the Lord Chancellor himself emerged from the Council Chamber and came to stand in front of the TARDIS, obviously waiting for him to emerge.

"It appears you were expected here after all," Prince Juris observed softly.

The Time Lord threw a quick glance in his direction before squaring his shoulders and heading for the double doors. On the opposite side, he was greeted warmly by the Lord Chancellor, who expressed his delight at the Doctor's timely response to the recall. "There were those of us who thought you might not come at all," the Chancellor said, the statement seeming to have another meaning that eluded the Doctor at the time.

Jason appeared in the TARDIS doorway and the Doctor threw a quick glance back at him. "This is the man you should be thanking, Chancellor. King Jason persuaded me to answer the summons rather than delay by returning his party home first."

The Lord Chancellor inclined his head and bowed slightly, taking advantage of how near this brought him to the Doctor's ear to say softly, "You know the rule about aliens, Doctor."

The Doctor gave him a surprised look, and then shook his head. "Oh dear, oh dear, I really _am_ slipping. Chancellor, allow me to introduce King Jason of Tel-Shye."

"Tel-Shye?" the Chancellor repeated with a note of surprise.

The monarch stepped away from the door as the Doctor went on to say, "In the Alterran Empire." The moment these words were out of his mouth, the guards drew their weapons, startling the King who threw the equally startled Doctor a baffled look.

"Chancellor, has something happened that Alterrans are now treated as criminals rather than allies?" he asked sharply.

Before the Chancellor could reply, Juris and Asta emerged from the TARDIS. Asta was a powerful telepathic who had received her training on Gallifrey. She immediately discerned the reason for the uncharacteristic hostility. "They're afraid of you, Majesty," she informed matter of factly. Looking over at the stone-faced Chancellor, she added pointedly, "Very afraid."

"Afraid of _me?_" Jason was incredulous. "Why?"

"Yes, why?" the Doctor wanted to know, turning back to the silent High Councilor.

The Chancellor did not reply immediately. He stepped aside, holding out a hand in an obvious gesture that the Doctor follow him into the Council Chamber. "I will allow the Lord President to explain," he said at last.

The Doctor and Jason exchange a bewildered look but when the King made to follow, the Chancellory Guard barred his way.

"I'm not coming if you don't allow his Majesty to hear this too," the Doctor stated categorically. "If this affects him, he has the right to hear it."

The Chancellor opened his mouth only to be cut off by Jason, who asked, "The Alliance _is_ still in effect, isn't it?"

The look he received in reply sent a chill down his spine. Looking over at the Doctor, he remarked, "Now _I'm_ afraid."


	2. Paranoia All Around

**CHAPTER TWO**

**PARANOIA ALL AROUND**

The Doctor adamantly refused to go a step further until King Jason was allowed to enter the High Council Chamber with him. When the Chancellor realized the Doctor would leave if this condition were not met, he grudgingly agreed on the condition that only King Jason would accompany the Doctor. The others would have to remain in the TARDIS.

Once formal introductions were made, the Lord President revealed the reason behind the seemingly inexplicable scene in the hall. As far as the High Council could determine, Alterrous was preparing to wage war on Gallifrey.

"_What!"_ the Doctor and Jason gasped in unison.

"When? How?" King Jason wanted to know.

"And more importantly, why?" the Doctor added. "What could a war gain that the Alliance hasn't? Galactic supremacy?"

"You mean we don't have that already?" Jason snorted sardonically, receiving a withering look from the Doctor.

The Lord President ignored the remark. "Unfortunately, we have been unable to ascertain any satisfactory answers to those, or any other questions."

"I don't understand," Jason said in bewilderment. "I've been in contact with Alterrous several times in the last few weeks. I got no indication that anything of this magnitude was brewing."

"And yet," the Castellan said icily, "you just _happen_ to be with the Doctor when he received the Panopticon summons. And you also just _happened_ to encourage him to come directly here rather than take you to Alterrous."

"Are you accusing me of something, Castellan?" the Alterran asked sharply.

"I am suggesting," the Time Lord went on, "that your being here could simply be a delaying tactic. After all, we all know how adept your race is in the art of deception."

"Delaying tactic? Delaying what, exactly?"

"Our preparations against invasion. Or in the case of your race, infiltration," the Castellan concluded.

"That's preposterous!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what you're saying? Or to whom?"

"Of course. All the more reason—"

"Castellan!" the Lord President snapped, silencing him instantly. In a more normal tone, he said, "We already know that his Majesty is the Emperor's nephew, Doctor. His ties to the Imperial throne —as well as yours—are well documented. Surely you can see our concern? Can you be certain he isn't just using you to—?"

The Doctor could contain himself no longer. "Using me!" he exploded, going on to vent his anger on the whole High Council. "That's rich coming from you! How long have you been using me to do your dirty work? And now you have the gall to sit there and accuse the one Alterran—who's done more for Gallifrey than all the members of this Council put together, I might add—you dare accuse him of betraying the very friendship you want me to capitalize on!"

"In war, Doctor," the Castellan stated bluntly, "friendship is a fleeting thing." Turning to the glowering and uncharacteristically silent Alterran monarch, he asked bitingly, "Just where does your allegiance lie, your Majesty?"

"My allegiance is and always will be with the Doctor," Jason stated categorically. "Not with Alterrous. And certainly not with Gallifrey. Not after what you lot put me through."

The Doctor could not help but smile at the astonished looks this statement produced. "Incase you've forgotten, my Lord President," he said, unable to keep his amusement from coming through in his voice, "his Majesty isn't just the Emperor's nephew. At one time, he was my traveling companion. In fact, if it weren't for him, I would have no ties to the Imperial throne for you to capitalize on."

There was a long silence as the High Councilors took this in. After several minutes, King Jason finally broke the silence. "I don't think they care, Doctor," he said softly, much to his friend's amazement. "And, quite frankly, at this point in time, I don't think it matters."

"In that," the Castellan replied firmly, "you and I are in total agreement."

The Alterran turned to him, seeing for the first time the grave expression on his face. This man was afraid. Not of him, but of the collapse of his world and the uncertainty of what was happening. In a flash, Jason realized that it was the uncertainty that so frightened those around him. This all-knowing race had been hit with the realization that they did not know everything, and it terrified them beyond reason.

"Lord President," he said calmly, "what exactly has happened to put our people in such a tenuous situation?"

The Lord President drew a deep breath, explaining that some unusual anomalies had been occurring within the Capitol itself. On the surface, they could very well have been faults, but when considered with the newest development, they were suggestive of sabotage and/or possible infiltration.

"Newest development?" the Doctor and Jason said in unison.

The Lord President went on to tell of a signal that had suddenly registered in the security sector some three weeks earlier. It originated from the planet Teggell and utilized a transmission frequency so old it had to be traced. Only when that was done was it discovered the beacon had been put into place as part of an ancient early warning system designed to signal the impending activation of the Epsilon Projector, one of the most destructive devices ever created.

The Doctor and his former traveling companion exchanged an astonished look as the President spoke. They knew all about the existence of the Projector, as well as something else.

"The device dates back to the Great War," the Lord President was saying. "As an Alterran, you no doubt already know of its history, your Majesty. The sole purpose for its construction was to obliterate Gallifrey and any trace of the Time Lords."

"No! That's Impossible!" Jason gasped. "It was destroyed!"

"Perhaps not," the Doctor said thoughtfully, his eyes fixed in the distance.

"Perhaps!" the Alterran exploded, taking his friend by the shoulders and turning him around. "Doctor, we both saw it! The computer room was a twisted lump of metal and plastic. There's no way anyone could possibly reactivate it."

"Then you admit it!" the Castellan said triumphantly. "You know of the activation of the Projector."

King Jason looked steadily at him and then back at the Doctor. "What do I say? It's all going to come out wrong. It was so long ago."

The Doctor gave a wry smile, holding up a hand. "Perhaps not," he repeated. "Do you remember where the event took place in your timeline?"

"You know I don't," Jason moaned, turning away. Suddenly he realized what his friend had already concluded and caught his breath, turning sharply back to face him, his eyes wide. In all likelihood, the events he was recalling were taking place at that very moment. "Is it possible?" he whispered.

"My Lord President," the Doctor said quietly, "if I may, I believe we can shed some light on this present crisis." He went on to explain of his visit to Teggell, which, in his opinion, was the reason for the warnings that were currently being received.

"What does my—eh, the Lord Emperor have to say about all this?" Jason asked finally.

"I have been unable to reach your Emperor for some time," the Lord President responded. "However, before communications broke down completely, your Chancellor informed me that he had no knowledge of any official activity on Teggell. The Projector had not been visited in centuries, and Imperial Security reported receiving no signals. In short, they deny everything despite the evidence to the contrary."

Jason's mouth dropped open. "No signals at all? But…they should've received something."

"Precisely," the Castellan injected pointedly.

"Why was it I was sent for, again?" the Doctor cut in sharply, deflecting the accusations that he was certain were about to erupt yet again.

The Lord President met his accusing gaze steadily. "As I said, Doctor, because of your long friendship with the Alterran Emperor, the High Council requests that you go to Alterrous as their representative and contact him _personally_ to ascertain the true nature of the current state of affairs."

* * *

After their disquieting interview with the High Council, the Doctor and his royal companion returned to the TARDIS, immediately setting course for Alterrous. The Doctor explained the situation to the others, asking that they remain in the TARDIS when they reached their destination.

"I still don't understand why I can't come with you," Ace protested as the Doctor made to leave. "We've been to stranger places than this."

"Yes, but now is the time for diplomacy, not demolition," the Time Lord replied tersely. "You and your Nitro-9 stay in the TARDIS with Asta and Juris."

Before his companion could argue further, the Doctor followed King Jason through the double doors. The Alterran looked around, got his bearings and then set off across the room in which the TARDIS had materialized.

"Do you think your Emperor will be any more receptive than the High Council?" the Doctor asked conversationally.

His friend came to an abrupt halt and turned sharply to him. "_My_ Emperor? Since when is it _my_ Emperor and not my Uncle? Don't go Time Lord on me now, Doctor. I'm probably the one who set that alarm off in the first place."

"I don't know," the Doctor replied vaguely. "It was so long ago. It could've been either one of us."

They came out of the room, moving down the corridor leading to the administrative offices, their intention being to set up an audience with the Emperor. Instead a squad of Imperial guardsmen immediately surrounded them.

"Great. Paranoia all around," Jason moaned aridly.

"Don't tell me, let me guess," the Doctor said to one of the officers. "You've been trying to reach Gallifrey but your transmissions are no longer being acknowledged? Am I right?"

From the end of the hall, a voice replied, "You are."

It was Emperor Quinton.

The Doctor and Jason turned to see the Lord Emperor standing just outside his office door. To their mutual bewilderment, he seemed angry to see them rather than pleased.

"Uncle, we came to—" Jason was immediately cut off.

"You will address me in the proper manner!" the Imperial sovereign snapped.

The King returned the verbal slap in the face with a stricken look. "Since when?" he said under his breath.

"Majesty," the Doctor called, "I'm here as an emissary from the High Council of Time Lords. I was hoping we could sit down and talk this over like reasonable adults rather than squabbling like bureaucrats."

The Emperor drew himself to his full height and studied him a moment before agreeing. He then ordered "the prisoners" brought to the throne room, the designation stunning them. Something was seriously wrong on both of their home worlds


	3. Audience

**CHAPTER THREE  
**

**AUDIENCE**

After being taken to the throne room, the Doctor and Jason waited on their own for more than an hour. After only a few minutes King Jason, who was already a bundle of nerves, started prowling the room. "I don't like this," he said finally, more to himself than the Doctor. "Something doesn't feel right."

The Doctor was leaning lazily back in his chair and watching his friend through half closed eyes. "You're starting to sound like Leela again," he chided softly.

"I happen to be serious," came the astringent reply. "It's bad enough I'm treated like a criminal on Gallifrey, but _here!_ This is my home world, for pity sake!"

"And you're a King," the Doctor injected quietly.

"And I'm a King!" the royal Alterran repeated.

"And you didn't do anything."

"And I didn't do any—" Jason broke off and turned back to look at his friend. "Now, cut that out!"

At that moment, the Emperor finally made his appearance and the Doctor rose to his feet. Again, he received an angry scowl from the Alterran sovereign rather than the warm greeting he was used to.

"Alright," the Lord Emperor said as he took his place on the throne, "you wished to speak me. Speak."

"Have I done something to offend you, my Lord?" Jason asked in a puzzled tone.

"You bring a Time Lord to the Capital city during a time of war and ask if you've offended me?"

Jason frowned, looking at the man at the far end of the room. Suddenly he realized what it was that had made him uneasy. The Lord Emperor wore the Great Seal in a medallion around his neck, and it was this that gave him his power. Power of such magnitude that it could be felt whenever one was in his presence. Yet Jason felt nothing at all radiating from the man at the end of the room and he instantly knew why.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "Why am I being greeted by a decoy rather than the Emperor himself?"

"Decoy?" the Doctor repeated, looking at the individual he thought to be the Alterran Emperor. "Jason, are you sure?"

"Do you feel the power of the Seal?"

The Doctor blinked, realizing, just as his friend had, that the tangible power that should be radiating from the Emperor was not there.

King Jason turned and stormed towards the exit. "I'm not speaking to a deception," he stated regally, his head high. "And should my Uncle deign to see me, he can—" He broke off when a door just ahead of him opened and the Head of Imperial Security stepped through.

"My Lord," Commander Tolan said calmly, "if you'll come with me, I'll escort you to your Uncle."

The enraged monarch glared at him, refusing to move.

"Please, accept my apologies for the brusque nature of your greeting," Tolan said with a bow.

"Brusque!" The angry lines on Jason's face deepened. "I deserve better than this, Tolan. And so does the Doctor."

"Yes, my Lord, you do," the Commander agreed. "And had I not been detained, you wouldn't have been subjected to it at all."

"And just _why_ did I need to be subjected it at all? Is my Uncle in hiding?"

The officer drew a deep breath and did something he had done on only one other occasion. He called the King my name. "No, Jason, he's extremely ill. He's been unable to carry out even his most basic duties for more than a month. And now…this had to happen."

Stunned, Jason stood staring at the officer, his mouth open. The last time Tolan had called him by name a mutual friend had been on the verge of death, and he feared this might be the case again. Finding his voice at last, he asked, "How bad is he?"

The normally stoic Commander gave a knowing smile, momentarily dropping his usual formal tone. "Even if I tell you, my Lord, you know you'll still want to judge for yourself. King or not, we both know you're a Healer at heart." Turning on his heel, Tolan led the way to the far door. "Please, follow me."

"Wait a minute, that's not the way to the residence," Jason said sharply. "Tolan, just where is my Uncle?"

The reply was not what he expected. "The Sanctum."

"What?" the Doctor gasped, stopping dead in his tracks. Jason had at one time explained the significance of the Sanctum, it being the only place off limits to non-Alterrans. At times, it functioned as a relaxation center for those wishing to escape everyday stresses, but its more common use was as an intensive care unit for the gravely ill. It was also the only place where an Alterran was required to appear in their true form.

"Tolan, I can't go there," the Doctor said at last.

"You know of the Sanctum, Doctor?" Tolan asked in surprise.

It was King Jason who replied. "I told him about it."

The Commander nodded, continuing on. "His Majesty asked to see you both."

"Tolan, you're the last person I thought I'd be saying this to but, it's against your laws," the Time Lord said mildly.

"And allow me to remind you that on Alterrous, the Emperor _is_ the law. If he says you may enter, then you may enter."

The door leading to the Sanctum was richly decorated and the Commander held it open as the Doctor and Jason entered the antechamber. Once inside, the Alterrans returned to their true form before moving into the Sanctum itself. The Doctor stayed very close to the Imperial Officer, uncertain of the greeting he would receive if he were seen within. To his relief, they arrived at the Emperor's room without encountering anyone else.

"I'll remain outside until you're ready to leave, Doctor," Tolan informed.

The Time Lord nodded, glancing at Jason before going in. He stopped the moment he passed through the door, taking in the room in amazement. It was nothing like he expected. Although once he thought about it, he wasn't sure what he expected. The room was large, circular and very dark, the walls covered with illuminated panels displaying a variety of things from medical data to outdoor scenes. There was music playing very quietly in the background, and the Doctor listened a moment, hearing the sounds of birds and running water. It was very soothing, and he found himself relaxing despite his current anxiety. In the center of the room was a large circular platform that was dimly illuminated from above. It was heavily padded and covered with what appeared to be crushed velvet. Upon it was the Emperor, his numerous tendrils spread out and hanging from the edge.

Unlike his Time Lord friend, Jason knew exactly what lay beyond the door. The first thing he did was consult the panel displaying the Emperor's medical data, the Healer within him taking over just as Tolan said it would. After a few minutes, he went to the bedside, touching one of the limp tendrils and scanning his gravely ill Uncle.

Quinton's crystalline eyes glowed dimly, reminding the Doctor of someone opening their eyes. Which was absurd, of course. The Alterran's powerful sensors would have registered their presence the instant they entered the room.

"Well?" the Emperor said softly, "Am I going to live?"

"You already know the answer to that," his Nephew replied gently, his tone unusually evasive.

"And am I forgiven for the deception?"

The Doctor could imagine his friend's expression just by his tone when he replied affectionately, "You know the answer to that, too."

"And you, Doctor?" Quinton asked as the Time Lord came up to the bedside.

"With no offense intended, none was taken, Quinton," the Doctor said mildly.

"Good."

The Doctor bowed slightly, his tone one of concern, "Majesty, the High Council asked me to contact you personally, but I doubt they realize how ill you are. Are you strong enough for this?"

The sovereign shifted his position slightly, his eyes glowing slightly brighter. "Thank-you for your concern, Doctor. I believe it's more than your High Council would give. Still, I think I'm strong enough to listen to whatever you have to say."

Sighing heavily, Jason said, "I wish we didn't have to bother you with this."

"It's never a bother to avert a war. Or retain an ally," the Emperor stated weakly, his eyes continuing to grow brighter. "Now, Doctor, what does the High Council want me to know?"

Once their story was complete, the Emperor agreed that the best course of action would be for them to return to Teggell. He went on to inform them that the information passed on to the High Council was correct. There had been no signals of any kind from the planet in centuries. This fact alone, that Gallifrey should receive a signal and Alterrous should not, was reason enough unto itself to warrant an investigation.

"My Ministers believe this story of a signal to be a ploy on the part of the High Council. A delaying tactic," Quinton said in a quiet, serious voice. "Some have even gone so far as to suggest that my suddenly being struck down with so serious an illness was intentional."

"What! That ridiculous!" Jason blurted out.

"I agree, but we seem to be in the minority."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. You were right, Jason, paranoia all around."

"I only hope it doesn't turn into hysteria before you can clear this up," Quinton said in a fast weakening voice. "If hostilities should begin, I fear I don't have the strength to stop it."

* * *

The Doctor and King Jason returned to the TARDIS badly shaken by the Emperor's words. They told the others of their plan to go on to Teggell, and Jason was surprised when his son announced he would be coming along.

"No, Juris, and that's final," the King stated emphatically.

"You accuse me of having Mother's cautious spirit, but when I try to do something adventurous, you say no," Juris protested.

"He has a point, Jason," the Doctor remarked mildly.

"You stay out of this, Doctor," the monarch snapped. "You're not helping matters."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met," the Time Lord said sarcastically. "Did you say your name was Aaron?"

Jason stiffened visibly when his own father's name was mentioned. "That was below the belt."

"No, that was to get your attention," his friend corrected. "Now be honest. Why are you really saying no? It's for the same reasons he did, isn't it?"

"Ye-es," came the resigned sigh.

The Time Lord gave Prince Juris a victorious grin. "Welcome aboard, your Highness," he said happily, adding, "Of course, from now on, you're no longer Prince anybody. It's just plain old Juris, you understand?"

"He will," Jason injected darkly.

"Well, I think you're mad for wanting to go at all, Juris," Asta said coolly, as she headed for the exterior doors. "You don't belong."

"Why do you say that?" the Prince wanted to know.

"Because you're not a part of this unique alliance," Asta stated astutely. "Your father and the Doctor have obviously been singled out to represent the two opposing powers. Where do you fit in?" Not waiting for an answer, she breezed out the door.

Breaking the stunned silence Asta had left in her wake, Ace said impatiently, "Okay, now that's settled, let's go."

The Doctor hit the dematerialization switch and the time rotor lit up, rising and falling as the time machine took flight. He looked over at Jason, who seemed lost in thought. The adventure on Teggell had been difficult for him; a defining moment in his life when he learned how truly dangerous he might actually be. For the first time he had seen his own duality in stark contrast and had been badly shaken by it.

"Jason," the Time Lord said gently, "you alright?"

The Alterran drew a deep breath and gave him a weak smile. "We'll have to see," he said evasively. Looking the Doctor in the eye, he asked seriously, "What do we do if we find that…well, you and I are still there?"

"You won't get sick again will you, Professor?" Ace wanted to know. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of the previous adventure with her own Doctor the victim of crossed time streams.

"I shouldn't worry about that," the Time Lord replied airily. "The beacon's been operating longer than we were on the planet. I'm sure we'll be long gone before we arrive."

Jason rolled his eyes and groaned. "I hate to admit this, but that actually made sense."

"Now I am worried," Ace injected.


	4. Back Again

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BACK AGAIN**

The Doctor and Jason gave Ace and Juris a quick run down on their previous visit to Teggell, which they felt certain had triggered the current crisis. Jason had suffered a bout of Draconian Flu during which he hijacked the TARDIS and then literally jumped ship in his true form. Those who found him mistook him for a form of marine life. Later he was proclaimed to be a mythical creature called _the Guardian_ by a fanatical religious cult. It was due to the actions of this cult that the Epsilon Projector was activated and ultimately destroyed.

For the Doctor and Jason, several centuries had passed since their adventure on Teggell, but as they suspected, this was not the case on the planet itself. For those they had left behind only a few weeks had passed, and the media frenzy that had followed the total disappearance of the fanatical Cult of Jaka was only just winding down. The cult had been operating out of a Temple set atop a sheer cliff, which was, in reality, the disguised Projector.

The TARDIS materialized in a wooded area just off of a long stretch of beach. The Doctor looked around and smiled, taking a deep breath of fresh air. "What a beautiful day," he remarked as the others came out to join him.

Jason looked around, seeing the cliff rising from the beach further on. At its summit was their objective, the Temple of Jaka. He felt a chill run down his spine as he recalled the events that had taken place there, the majority of which he had not shared with his son and Ace.

"Which way?" Ace asked.

The Doctor pointed to the Temple. "Up there."

"You couldn't've landed us further away, could you?" she asked frostily, receiving an indignant snort in reply.

Jason conferred with his son a moment. "Not a problem," he chirped brightly and immediately transmuted into a horse fitted with full riding tack.

"I hope you can ride," Juris remarked before changing into a similar beast.

"Ace!" the young woman cried in delight, climbing onto the Prince's back.

The Doctor grinned and then mounted the steed that moved up beside him. "Now take it easy, Jason," he cautioned. "It's been awhile since I was on horseback."

The sound the horse made in reply seemed more like a laugh rather than a whiny before it set off towards the Temple.

* * *

When the time travelers arrived at their destination, it was immediately obvious the panic had been for nothing, the gaping hole in the Temple roof being verification enough that their former selves had come and gone.

"Okay," Juris said as soon as he returned to his human form. "If the Projector is inoperative, where's the signal coming from?" He turned to the Doctor, who pulled a small tracking device from his pocket.

The Time Lord moved the device back and forth, following the blips as they led him past the Temple, to the far side and back into the woods. Suddenly he knew where the signal was coming from. "Of course, the alter!" he gasped, turning to his former traveling companion. "Jason, we left _that_ intact!"

"Of course! The Temple Shrine was part of the triangulating compass!" Jason cried, striking his forehead. "No wonder it kept operating."

"I don't think all of us need go," the Doctor said quickly. "I'll be there and back before you know I'm gone." So saying, he continued on toward the Temple Shrine.

Jason snorted. "That's usually when you get into trouble!" he called after him.

Before the grinning Ace could respond, Juris was calling from near the edge of the cliff. "Father, take a look out there!" He stood pointing out at the inlet near the base of the cliff.

His father went to see what he was looking at, a smile coming to his face when he saw two boats bearing the insignia of the Freeland Oceanographic Center, the very place he had been taken when he was suffering from Draconian Flu.

Jason watched for several minutes as he thought back on the events of so long ago. Suddenly he noticed the actions of those on the boats did not seem right and he scowled. "Something's wrong," he said quietly, squinting down at the men below. "They look in a panic."

His son nodded. "There're some divers trapped in a cave."

Jason looked at him in surprise, then noticed he seemed to be listening. He looked back over the water, turning his own acute hearing in the direction of the boats, hearing what his son also heard. "What was that they just said? A rock fall?"

"Caused by a tremor, I think. There must've been an earthquake."

Jason was already moving swiftly towards the cliff edge. "Come on, then."

His son looked at him in horror. "What?"

"I said come on. That Coral Basin is incredibly unstable. If there's another tremor, the whole thing could come down on them." Turning to Ace, the Alterran monarch said, "I'm going to see if we can help. Let the Doctor know if he gets back first—Come on, Juris."

"Father!"

Taking hold of his son's arm, Jason said, "Now is not the time to be cautious. Men's lives are at stake. You know how to fly. Now, fly!" With that, he pulled the young man over the side of the cliff with him. The King transmuted into a seagull, his son following suit a few heart stopping seconds later. The two swooped low over the water and then Jason dove in, changing to his true form the instant he entered the water.

Juris hesitated and then followed his father in, where he too changed to his true form.

"There. Do you see them?" Jason asked, startling his son by using the Alterran mother tongue.

Juris followed him to where several divers were frantically trying to pull rocks away from a collapsed coral reef.

"Remember, they already know this form here," Jason informed as he moved closer. "So don't be afraid of them seeing you. And if you use the mother tongue, they won't understand us." So saying, the King made straight for the divers. They reacted with astonishment as the creature they had known as Crystal suddenly appeared out of the ocean depths—and this time not alone.

Jason began pulling the heavy coral encrusted rocks away. Hesitantly, his son moved in to help. Between the two of them, they managed to make an opening large enough for one of them to squeeze through. Jason did not even hesitate and dove through the opening, finding the divers unconscious within.

"They're alive," Jason called relievedly. "Juris, I can hand them out as soon as the opening is large enough."

His son pulled and a large chunk of rock and coral suddenly split and tumbled from the opening, allowing Jason to freely pass his unconscious charges to the waiting hands on the other side.

The last man had no sooner been passed through when there was another earth tremor. Again the coral reef was shaken and again it came apart. Only this time, the whole roof crashed in on Jason.

"No! Father, get out of there!" Juris screamed, flying at the mountain of debris. "Somebody help me!"

Behind him, the divers had ideas other than helping him. He felt a sting in one of his tendrils and looked back to see one of the men had a dart gun. "No, no…" he moaned, before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ace stood watching the activity on the boats at the top of the cliff and almost jumped out of her skin when the Doctor suddenly came up beside her.

"What's going on down there that has so captivated your attention?" he asked playfully.

"Some divers were trapped in a rock fall or something and Jason and Juris went to help," she informed.

The Doctor moaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh no."

"Look, Doctor," Ace pointed down below, "they're bringing one of them up."

The Time Lord watched as the injured men were brought up, the first boat speeding away. Then the unconscious Alterran was removed from the water and the Doctor's eyes grew wide as he was placed on the second boat, which then sped off in the opposite direction.

"Where's Jason?" the Doctor said softly.

"Sorry?"

"Where's Jason?" the Time Lord repeated.

"He's down there with Juris," Ace replied, pointing to the water. "I've just told you."

Shaking his head, the Doctor turned on his heel. "Juris, I have no doubt, is on his way to the Freeland Center. He's the creature you just saw removed from the water."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's his true form," the Doctor replied impatiently. "The question is, where's Jason. He never would've allowed them to just take him. And from the look of him, Juris didn't go willingly." Looking his companion in the eye, he added gravely, "I've a nasty suspicion something dreadful happened down there." He turned and made for the TARDIS, walking straight into a police patrol along the way.

"May I ask what you and the young lady are doing up here, sir?" the officer asked politely.

"We're out for a stroll," the Time Lord snapped impatiently.

"In a posted area?"

"We didn't see any signs," Ace injected quickly.

The officer smiled with effort. "Oh, come on, you can do better than that. You're souvenir hunting, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we want souvenirs of trees."

"Actually, Officer," the Doctor cut in, "we're looking for a friend. He's the souvenir hunter, you see, and we didn't want him getting into trouble."

"That's more like it," the policeman replied. "Thing is, I'm gonna have to take you in. Trespassing. Sorry."

Ace started to protest; the Doctor merely sighed heavily. Ever since his arrival on Gallifrey, he had a feeling that something nasty was lurking just under the surface. Something evil and foreboding. Perhaps this was the beginning of it. Or perhaps he was letting his imagination run away with him and it was just bad luck.


	5. Intruder?

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**INTRUDER?**

As the sun was setting, a lone form dragged itself from the surf several miles from the Coral Basin. The battered individual staggered up the beach toward a solitary beachfront home, managing to make it to the back porch before dropping to his knees in the sand. There were no lights coming from within yet he blindly continued on in his quest for help, stumbling through the screen door and finally collapsing into a wet heap on the floor.

Less than ten minutes after the intruder entered the back porch, the home's owner came through the front door carrying an armload of grocery bags. It was Dr. Francesca Albert, Director of the Freeland Center, who was just returning from a two-week leave of absence. She vanished into the kitchen as Alex Grove, the Center's Security Chief, came in behind her weighed down with suitcases, which he gratefully deposited in the front hallway. He went back outside and promptly returned with yet another load.

"Frankie, where do you want—Oh, never mind," Alex sighed, dropping the suitcases beside the others and then heading toward the living room.

"Alex, don't break everything before I've had the chance to unpack it," Frankie scolded from the kitchen.

"Ooooh, unpacking," Alex moaned as he dropped into an easy chair. "I hate the thought of it!"

"_You_ hate the thought! I'm the one who foolishly agreed to do all the laundry. It'll take me all day tomorrow."

"I know, I know," Alex replied. "That's why you dragged me to the grocery store. Why you couldn't've waited until _after_ we'd unpacked the car I don't know."

"You think I want to go back out again?" Frankie asked as she came out of the next room. She sniffed the air and went to the back door. "Oh, is it stuffy in here. Let's get some air—" An involuntary cry escaping her when she saw the prostrate form inside her back porch. "Alex!"

The big man was already beside her and they exchanged an amazed look before going out to the battered intruder they had yet to learn was a friend. He groaned as Alex turned him over, opening his eyes and focusing on the surprised Teggellans.

"The roof caved in," Jason informed dully. "I didn't know…and they were gone," he muttered, a hand going to his bleeding head. "I didn't mean to… Sorry…can't think."

"Alex, let's get him off the ground," Frankie said at last, helping to get the battered stranger to his feet.

"I got them out…" Jason rambled on. "Then the roof…and Juris was gone."

Frankie shushed him, guiding him to a lounge chair on the porch. Looking over at Alex, she said softly, "I think he's got a concussion. That's probably why he's rambling."

"I'll call for an ambulance," Alex replied.

"No, no ambulance!" the Alterran gasped. He grabbed Alex's wrist in a grip so incredibly powerful it startled him. "Please, they won't understand."

"You need help," Frankie said soothingly.

To her further surprise the stranger said, "Frankie, please. No…ambulance. It'll just…make matters worse." He seemed to weaken suddenly, releasing his grip on Alex and leaning back in the chair, his eyes closed. "I can't…think…"

* * *

The tranquilized Juris was taken to the Freeland Center and placed in the main tank Jason had occupied on his original visit. An excited team of researchers immediately descended on him in order to get as much information as possible before their Director returned from her leave.

No more than an hour after Juris' arrival, a man identifying himself as a colleague of Dr. Albert's appeared asking to see her. He explained to the receptionist that he has been overseas for several weeks and only just returned to find a message from the Director waiting for him. He was informed of the events that had transpired, this being the break in at the Center that caused the loss of _Crystal_, the death of two staff members and the near deaths of Dr. Albert and Alex Grove.

The appalled stranger was then informed, to his delight, that a similar creature had been captured, but since Dr. Albert was not present, he would not be permitted to examine it until after her return, which was expected within a few days.

"I'm sure Dr. Albert will contact you as soon as she gets back," the receptionist said politely. "If you could just tell me where she can reach you, Mister…"

"Doctor, actually," the man replied. "No, that's quite alright. I have other business in town. I'll call back in a few days."

* * *

After an agonizing few minutes, Frankie decided not to call for an ambulance, much to Alex's annoyance. Jason moaned and stirred again, opening his eyes and looking at the confused pair. "I'm sorry…" he said again, a hand going to his head. "Didn't…mean to frighten you."

With Alex's help, Jason managed to get to his feet and allowed himself to be lead to the bathroom where Alex assisted in cleaning off the blood and sand that covered him. The big man was surprised at the injuries covering the apparent stranger's body. It looked as if he had been buried in glass he was so badly cut up, and yet his clothing, although filthy, was otherwise undamaged.

Frankie threw the Alterran's clothes into the wash, going on to ransack Alex's luggage, pulling out something suitable for her unexpected houseguest to wear. It was a few sizes too big, but it was better than nothing.

Once clean, Jason's more serious cuts were bandaged and he was then taken to the guest room and put to bed. "I'm sorry…if I frightened you," he said again. "I just…I didn't know where else to go." He struggled to focus, leaning his bandaged head back on the pillow. "I need your help. I must…find Juris…"

"Please, you must get some rest," Frankie insisted. "You can tell us everything when you're stronger." She received a weak nod in reply. Sighing heavily, she exchanged a bewildered look with Alex, almost jumping out of her skin when the phone rang. Since neither she nor Alex were expected back until the next day, Frankie let her answering machine get the call, going out to listen as the Freeland Center's Security Office came on.

"Dr. Albert, this is Carl. I hope you get this message before you see the news, but…well, you probably have. Anyway, I wanted you to get the right story before you started to worry. The three divers are alright, not hovering near death like the news said. They did get the story right about Crystal, though. She showed up and helped us get the men out. Actually, she showed up with another one of what-ever-it-is she is. We were able to capture that one, but the other was lost when the roof collapsed on the coral reef. Like I said, I hope you hear this first. Bye."

Frankie and Alex stood staring at one another as the call went on, turning sharply to the guest room when the collapsed roof was mentioned. As soon as Carl hung up, Frankie turned on the television just in time to see the latest news broadcast about the reappearance of _the Guardian_ and its assistance in saving the lives of three of the Freeland Center's divers.

Frankie was immediately on the phone to the Center. After a lengthy conversation she hung up and turned, visibly shaken, to look at the man across the room. "They're back," she said in disbelief. "The Doctor. Jason. They're back. They said they wouldn't be, and now…they're here. Why?"

"Frankie, you don't know that," Alex said, gesturing toward the guest room. "He…he… doesn't look like either of them."

"How can you tell? He's so banged up," Frankie retorted. "But, my God, Alex, he knows our _names!_ And—what else did he say? He didn't know where else to go. The roof caved in. He got the men out. And he couldn't find…someone else. He must mean the one at the Center."

"What?"

"There's another one—like Crystal—at the Center," Dr. Albert informed. "My team says it is definitely _not_ Crystal. It's smaller and has different markings." Pausing, she went on to say, "And a man showed up not an hour after he—it—was brought in. He said he was a friend of mine, but wouldn't give his name or where he was staying. But the receptionist is certain he said he was a doctor."

Alex stared at the woman across the room, turning to look back down the hall. "You're right. They are back." Turning back to her, he then said, "I'm staying, if that's alright with you."

* * *

The Doctor and Ace were taken to the local police station where they were charged with trespassing and crossing a police line. They were taken to separate rooms for questioning, booked and then taken to night court. The judge, who was feeling generous that evening, gave the time travelers a choice, pay a fine or spend two days in jail. To Ace's annoyance, she learned that the Doctor had yet again overlooked the necessity of carrying money, which meant they would be forced to spend two nights in jail.

* * *

Several hundred miles from the Freeland center, Dr. Albert's beach house, and the Temple of Jaka was the Aylsworth estate. Felix Aylsworth, a wealthy industrialist was known more for his passion for collecting fine and rare artifacts rather than as a financial wizard. He had made his money the old fashioned way—he inherited it; and thanks to a team of brokers, investment bankers and so forth, he did not have to bother with the mundane task of working to keep it. This left him free to devote his time to his collection.

The Aylsworth collection was the envy of the art world, yet this was not enough for the renowned Mr. Aylsworth. Thanks to the efforts of his acquisitions agent, he had been able to add many unique pieces that were not available at any price. They could, however, be stolen and Reed had proven invaluable in this capacity. How he had acquired his expertise in this area did not matter to his employer so long as he did not practice them on the Aylsworth Collection itself.

Despite the lateness of the hour, Reed was still awake. He stood before the mirror for several minutes before speaking. "As you predicted, the Alterran has returned. I've been to the Center and they confirmed he was there. They didn't even question my story."

"Naturally," the Guardian cooed. "Now you must act quickly in removing him before others do."

"As you say. But I don't see how it follows that by giving Aylsworth this…creature, I will gain my freedom."

"The Alterran is a stepping stone, a move closer to your freedom. Once you have him, the Doctor will have no choice but to come to you in order to retrieve him."

"And when he does, I am to take his ship," Reed injected, repeating what he had been told earlier.

"Correct. You must gain possession of the TARDIS before you gain possession of your freedom. Each move must be taken in turn."

Reed nodded thoughtfully. "And you have a way for me to get the Alterran out?"

"Just do exactly as I say…"


	6. I Need Your Help

**CHAPTER SIX**

"**I NEED YOUR HELP."**

Jason awoke as the sun was coming up and looked around the strange room in bewilderment, struggling to recall how he had come to be there. It was not until he tried to rise that everything came back to him, along with the nausea caused by his head injury. He went slowly to the door, moving into the hall and passing Frankie's laundry room where he stopped, looking in at the mountain of clothes that had been hurriedly unpacked. On a shelf were his own clothes, now clean and neatly folded. Going in, he exchanged his own clothes for Alex's, which hung from his slender frame. He then went on to empty the dryer and fold its contents, throwing another load of laundry into the wash from the mountain. At least he could repay his host's hospitality in some small way, he thought fuzzily.

The Alterran returned to the hall, peeking into Frankie's room and smiling to himself. Thank goodness, he was in the right place. Closing the door quietly, he continued on, seeing Alex asleep on the couch. This brought another smile to his face. "Still playing hero," he observed before going on to his final destination, this being the kitchen.

Arriving at his objective, Jason looked around, swaying on his feet a moment and catching hold of the counter to keep from falling. Closing his eyes, he drew a deep breath, leaning heavily against the solid (and unmoving) surface. Using the counter for support, he went on to make a pot of coffee and then sat at the kitchen table while it was brewing. Laying his head in his arms, he tried to collect his thoughts. _Where was Juris? Was he alright? And where was the Doctor? Why hadn't he waited?_

Suddenly realizing he was on the verge of dozing off, Jason jolted awake and sat up. "I need a cup of coffee," he muttered, going on to pour himself a mug full. He then went out onto the back pouch to take in the sunrise, as well as absorb the sun's radiant energy and begin healing himself.

* * *

The silence of the still morning was broken when the dryer in the laundry room buzzed, indicating the end of its cycle and waking both Frankie and Alex in the process.

Jason got to his feet, turning in time to see Alex rise and head down the hall. Frankie was already at the guest room door when he arrived. "Alex, he's gone," she gasped, turning back to look at him.

"His clothes are gone, too," Alex confirmed, seeing his own clothes lying where the Alterran's clothes had been.

"They were clean, so I put them on," Jason injected quietly. He gave a weak smile when the startled pair turned to face him.

Collecting herself, Frankie scolded, "You shouldn't be on your feet," and guided Jason to a chair. He sank gratefully into it and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Franked gave Alex a steady look before sitting across from the battered stranger. Drawing a deep breath, she asked softly, "How do you feel this morning—Jason?"

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck," came the immediate reply. Hearing Frankie catch her breath, Jason opened his eyes, seeing her staring wide-eyed at him, her hands to her mouth. "What? Do I look like I've been run over by a truck?"

Tears were already welling up in her eyes and Dr. Albert tried to answer but could not.

Puzzled, Jason looked at Alex, the expression on his face puzzling him further. Then he felt dizzy and closed his eyes again, a hand going to his pounding head. "Oh, I feel awful."

Frankie pulled herself together. "I think you've got a concussion."

"No kidding," the Alterran Healer moaned. Opening his eyes again, he gave the two a steady look, saying seriously, "I know I was rambling last night. But…I really do need your help."

"I know, you're a mess," the woman replied bluntly.

"No, not like that. I had someone with me at the reef," Jason began slowly. "And when I finally managed to get out of the cave, he was gone. I think your people must've thought he was Crystal and took him to the Freeland Center."

After an awkward pause, Frankie told him that that was exactly what had happened. She went on to tell him that she had already contacted the Center, giving orders that the "creature" be kept mildly sedated until it had the chance to acclimatize to its new surroundings. (And allow her the chance to see it.)

Grateful, the Alterran thanked her, going on to say, "I've got to find the Doctor too. He wasn't where I left him, either."

"And where did you leave him?" Alex wanted to know.

"On the summit by the Temple."

Seeing the Teggellans exchange a knowing look, Jason said, "What do you know that I don't?"

With a smile, Alex replied, "We probably know where the Doctor is."

"And that is…?"

Alex's smile widened, "In jail."

* * *

Alex hung up the phone and turned to Jason, an amused smile on his face. "He's there, alright. Couldn't pay the fine and got two nights in jail."

The Alterran groaned, slumping in his chair.

"Don't worry. I'll get him out," Alex said as he headed for the door.

"Them," Jason corrected, causing the big man to stop short.

"Them?"

"Yes. It's a long story. He has a girl with him. Her name is Ace and…she's a handful." A thought struck him and Jason informed, "Alex, the Doctor won't look like you remember. He's regenerated—changed, so don't let it throw you when he tells you who he is."

Exchanging glances with Dr. Albert, Alex said, "After the last time, why would anything you two do throw me?"

Once Alex was gone, Frankie turned to Jason, seeing a strange faraway look in his eyes. "You're worried about your friend, aren't you?" she asked gently.

"What…?" Jason came out of his daze. "What friend?"

"The one my people took to the Center."

"Frankie, that's my son."

"Your…" The woman beside him sat back, taking this in in amazement. "Your son?" she repeated. She could feel herself becoming very angry and got to her feet. "You have a son?"

"Three, actually."

"How could you?" Frankie demanded.

Jason was justifiably confused. "How could I what?"

"Oh, don't give me that innocent routine, not after the way you…you…"

Realization dawned and Jason groaned, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. He had grown fond of Frankie on his first visit, and had made his attraction to her quite clear. An attraction she had reciprocated before he left. But he was much younger then. And hadn't been married.

"Frankie, sit down," he requested softly.

"I'm not going to—"

"I said _sit down_," the Alterran monarch commanded, his tone stopping the ranting Teggellan in her tracks. Not knowing why herself, she meekly sat down.

"Now," he began slowly, "first of all, I need to know how long it's been in your time frame since the Doctor and I left this planet."

"In my time frame?" came the bewildered reply.

"Yes. How long since we left?"

"It was two months ago yesterday."

Jason scowled. "Two months? Now that is odd," he muttered. He then went on to explain to the astonished Dr. Albert that, for him, it had been nearly two centuries since their last encounter. When asked how this was possibly, he reminded Frankie that he and the Doctor traveled in time as well as space. As far as they had been able to determine, their original visit had inadvertently been within Jason's personal time line.

"We think we—well, actually, I think I did it, but—an alert beacon went off when the Epsilon Projector was brought on line," the Alterran informed. "We came to shut it down. And then Juris and I got mixed up with your divers." Pausing, he asked, "You're sure it's been two months?"

"Positive. Why?" Frankie wanted to know.

"Well…we were told the signal was first detected about three weeks ago. Even taking into consideration the distance…it shouldn't've taken that long. There are relay points along the way." Jason's head was still pounding and he closed his eyes again, leaning back in his chair and sighing heavily. "I'll let the Doctor sort it all out. He's much better at it than I am. I'm more worried about Juris just now."

"He'll be alright," the oceanographer soothed. "You know my people won't hurt him."

"Yes, I know. It's just…he's not exactly the adventurous type. I'm not sure how he's going to handle this."

* * *

In the Freeland Center, Juris was not handling very much of anything. In keeping with the Director's orders, he was kept sedated throughout the night. As with his father's visit, the staff misjudged the dosage and he was able to fight off the effects of the drugs within a few hours. Once he realized what had happened, he thought long and hard on his options and was about to make his escape when he overheard two workers discussing the appearance of the mysterious stranger the night before. Juris felt certain this person had been the Doctor. Surely Ace had seen what had happened and told him. Was he coming to rescue him? If so, than it was possible his father had escaped the cave unharmed. After all, the Doctor wasn't likely to abandon anyone, least of all an old friend…or his son. With this in mind, Juris decided to wait a little longer before making his escape.


	7. Reunited

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**REUNITED**

The Doctor was surprised when informed his fine, and that of his companion, had been paid. He was reunited with Ace at the front desk where their valuables were returned to them. When the desk sergeant remarked about the unusual number of deodorant cans in Ace's backpack, she received a reproving look from the Doctor.

"Just trying to be prepared, Professor," she said as she was led out, inwardly glad only the Doctor knew they were actually cans of explosives.

Alex Grove was waiting in the lobby and would have allowed them to pass had the officer at the desk not told the Doctor he was there and pointed him out.

"My dear Alex," the Doctor said delightedly, "I can't thank you enough. I understand it was you who paid our fine."

Despite Jason's warning, the big man was thrown by the Time Lord's appearance. "Uh… yeah, I guess," he said at last. "You're the Doctor?"

"I am indeed. And this is my friend Ace."

"Yeah, thanks," Ace said gruffly. "Do you think we could get out of here?"

Alex came out of his daze and led the way to his car. "Jason said you'd changed, Doctor, but man, you've _changed_."

The Time Lord gave a brief smile. "Is Jason alright?" he asked concernedly. "When they didn't bring him up, I was afraid he may've been hurt."

"He was. He turned up at Frankie's back door last night all banged up with a concussion on top of it," Alex informed, going on to tell of the events of the previous evening as he drove back to the house. He asked why the Time Lord had returned after only two months and was puzzled by the lack of a response. Then, like Frankie, he was stunned when supplied with the answer.

* * *

"Jason, are you alright?" the Doctor asked as soon as he saw his battered friend.

"It'll take more than a bang on the head to stop me, Doctor. You know that," the Alterran replied quietly.

"From the look of you, I'd say you got more than a bang on the head," the Time Lord observed in a concerned tone, taking a seat beside him. "You're sure you're alright?"

Jason nodded and smiled briefly. "I'll be fine. Don't look so worried. A few hours in the sun and I'll be good as new."

"Just so long as you don't over do it. You're not as young as you used to be," the Doctor cautioned.

The Alterran gave him a sideways glance. "Look who's talking," he shot back before asking, "Were you able to shut down the beacon?"

"Yes." The Doctor pulled the tiny device from his pocket and handed it to his friend, seeing a dark look pass over his face. "You know how long it's been operating, I take it."

"Yes. The time frame is all wrong, isn't it?" Holding up the device, Jason said, "And this isn't Alterran."

"Nor is it Gallifreyan," the Doctor informed. "Yet it was aimed at Gallifrey. Specifically, it seems."

Drawing a deep breath, Jason gave voice to the suspicion they both shared. "We were brought here on purpose, weren't we?"

"It would appear so. Any ideas as to why?"

The Alterran opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Frankie. "Before you two get into that," she said quickly, "I think we all could use some breakfast. How about it? Or am I the only one who's hungry?"

"Yes, please," Ace injected. "I'm famished!"

"I suppose I should eat something…" Jason muttered.

"Oh, you _have_ changed!" Frankie blurted out, receiving a weak smile in reply. Ace volunteered to help and the two vanished into the kitchen.

After a momentary pause Alex asked the Doctor how he had known Juris was at the Freeland Center.

"I saw him taken by boat from the summit."

"Ah…I wondered how you knew to go there."

The Doctor and Jason exchanged a mystified look.

"I don't understand," the Time Lord said in bewilderment. "How I knew to go where?"

"To the Center."

"Alex, I haven't been to the Center yet."

Now it was the Security Chief's turn to be mystified. "They said you were there," he insisted. "Last night, not an hour after…after…"

"Juris," Jason injected helpfully.

"Yeah, Juris. Not an hour after Juris arrived."

"My dear Alex," the Time Lord said firmly, "I can assure you, it was not me."

"Which brings up another point," Jason said firmly. "If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"Yes…and how did they know Juris was there?"

Jason held up the deactivated signaling device, his eyes meeting the Doctor's. "Just who, or what, are we dealing with here?" he asked in an almost frightened tone.

* * *

"I think this is the most ambitious project you've ever undertaken, Reed," Aylsworth said approvingly. "I don't remember you moving this fast on a acquisition before."

"I felt speed was of the essence this time," Reed replied firmly. "We don't want this one getting away, now do we?"

"No, no. That we don't," Aylsworth agreed, adding wistfully, "I did so want that first one."

"I know. And with the holding area still in place, we'll be able to house it immediately." Reed looked at his watch. "Time to get moving. With luck, we'll be in and out before they know what hit them."

* * *

Once breakfast was complete Dr. Albert announced she was going to the Center to check on Juris. She would make sure he was alright, as well as tell him his father was alive, well, and very worried about him.

"I've no idea how we're going to get him out," Frankie sighed. "I can't exactly let him go. That would arouse too much suspicion."

"You'll have to tell him to sit tight until we can come up with a feasible plan of action," Jason instructed.

"That might take some time," the Doctor injected.

The Alterran nodded. "Yes, it's not likely another religious sect will spring up and spirit him away, now is it?"

Alex snorted, "I hope not. We've barely got the Center put back together after that Guardian business."

Jason gave him a pained look and then lowered his eyes. That Guardian business had involved him, and despite the fact that he had been an unwilling participant in a grander scheme, he still felt partly responsible.

After an awkward silence, Frankie made for the door. "I'll call once I know something definite."

"Frankie," Jason called, "when you talk to him, tell him the straight truth."

"I wouldn't do anything else."

"No, what I mean is…is…" Looking over at the Doctor, he said almost helplessly, "What do I mean?"

"He's trying to tell you Juris is telepathic," the Doctor informed. "He'll know if you're not being forthright." A sudden thought struck him and he asked, "I say, Jason, he_ will_ do as he's told and wait, won't he?"

Jason gave a wry smile. "Juris is more like his mother than me, Doctor. To say he has the patience of Job would be an understatement."

The Time Lord chuckled. "No, he isn't like you."

More than a little intrigued, Dr. Albert made her good-byes and left.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Ace wanted to know. "Sit around a wait for the phone to ring?"

"You could always finish the laundry," Alex suggested helpfully.

"In your dreams, mate!" the teenager spat. She turned on her heel and went out the back door heading for the beach.

The stunned look on Alex's face caused the Doctor and Jason to laugh out loud. "I told you she was a handful," the Alterran reminded.


	8. Sit Tight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**SIT TIGHT**

It was no surprise to the staff of the Freeland Center when their Director returned from her leave a few days early. As soon as Crystal Jr. (as Juris had been dubbed) arrived, they knew she would not be far behind.

Frankie greeted her staff and then went to her research team to assess the data they had accumulated. Or so she wanted it to appear. She was, in fact, assessing the amount of drugs the captive Alterran had been given. Armed with this information she went to the main tank, climbing up to the platform that surrounded it. She wasn't sure what she was expecting and found herself surprised when she saw Juris for the first time. He was much smaller than Jason and his coloring was slightly different. Was this because he was younger?

Carl appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and startled her from her observations. "So, what do you think of Junior, Dr. Albert?"

Frankie spun around, an alarmed cry escaping her. "God's teeth, Carl!" she exclaimed. "You scared the life out of me!"

The security guard quickly apologized. "I'd've made some noise if I'd known it was you when I came in. You wanted us to keep a close eye on Junior until you got back, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes," Dr. Albert replied waving a hand in the air. "I just came to have a look at _Junior_ for myself. Who named him that? Was it you?"

"No. I think it was one of the divers." Carl smiled and then left, knowing the Director was much more interested in talking to her fish than to him.

Drawing a deep breath, Frankie turned to the occupant of the main tank, watching as he floated lazily in the water. She remembered calling Jason a combination between a jellyfish and a nest of snakes, and wondered what his son would think of the description. She noticed the crystals surrounding his body, which she knew to be sensors, were glowing. If he were unconscious, they would be dark. Obviously Juris was awake and watching her, possibly trying to read her thoughts.

"You're awake, aren't you?" she said at last, watching his reaction, which was minimal. He moved slightly closer but remained passive. Frankie sat down on the deck and pulled off her shoes, putting her feet into the water. She looked around to make certain she was completely alone and then turned back to the Alterran. "We're all alone. You can talk to me if you like. I know you can."

To her delight, she saw Juris' eyes glow brighter. Now she knew for certain that he was awake and understood her. Time to drop the bombshell. "I'm Dr. Francesca Albert, the Director here. My friends call me Frankie. And you—are Juris Krystovan. Shall I call you Juris?"

After a long pause, the stunned Alterran Prince said, "How…did you know my name?" Even on his home planet, no one other than his parents used his surname. And that was only when he was in trouble.

A squeak of delight escaped the oceanographer when the Alterran finally spoke. She collected herself immediately and said, "Your father told me. And before you ask, he's fine."

"Fine! The whole reef practically caved in on him!"

Dr. Albert held up her hands. "He has a concussion and a lot of cuts and bruises, that's all."

"I was afraid he'd been…" Not wanting to contemplate this further, Juris asked instead, "Have you come to get me out?"

"Er…not exactly," Frankie replied haltingly. "That's a bit complicated. Jason said I'm to tell you to sit tight until he and the Doctor can think of a feasible way of getting you out."

Juris thought this over, sighing heavily. "I can get out on my own, you know?"

"Yes, but you have no idea what—"

"I'm not really concerned with maintaining your reputation, Dr. Albert," the Alterran cut in.

"It isn't _my_ reputation I'm concerned about," the Director said frostily. "Look, if you're going to read my mind, read all of it."

"Who said I could—"

"The Doctor, that's who."

Juris fell silent, not wanting to admit to the fact that he had only been guessing at her motives. Teggellans, although humanoid, were slightly different than humans and he had not as yet gotten a handle on how to read their thoughts. Obviously he had guessed wrong. At the same time he was delighted to learn his father and the Doctor were working on a solution to his dilemma.

"If I agree to do as you ask," Juris said at last, "you'll have to do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Have your people stop drugging me every five minutes."

Dr. Albert could not help herself and laughed. "Okay. You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

Contrary to Juris' beliefs, the Doctor and Jason were not working on a way to get him out. They were more concerned with the reason the beacon had been activated, and why it had been beamed at Gallifrey and not Alterrous. The discussion was interrupted by a call from Dr. Albert who passed on the substance of her conversation with Juris before saying that she would be returning shortly.

"Now all we have to do is figure out how to get him out," Jason muttered, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

The Doctor looked at his friend and scowled, a concerned look passing across his face. He had forgotten how Jason would try to hide any illness he might have if he felt it would interfere with the task at hand; and it was all too obvious the Alterran still needed time to recover from his injuries.

"You let me worry about that just now," the Time Lord said at last. "You rest."

"Doctor, I'm fine," Jason replied firmly.

"No, you are _not_ fine," his friend stated flatly. "Now, you rest. Before we can start worrying about Juris, we need to finish what we came here to do. I'm going to contact Gallifrey and Alterrous and tell them the beacon was a false alarm."

Before Jason could think of a suitable reply, the Time Lord was on his feet and heading toward the back door. "Let me find Ace and tell her—" He broke off, hearing an odd beating noise filtering in from outside. "What is that?" he asked.

"Hey, Professor, come take a look at this," Ace called from the porch, unknowingly answering his question. "There's a convoy of helicopters heading this way."

This was enough to rouse them all from the house and out onto the beach. In the distance they could see three twin-blade, military helicopters heading up the coastline. Suspended beneath one was what appeared to be a very large tank.

"I wonder where they're headed?" Alex said to no one in particular.

The Doctor gave the passing helicopters a cursory glance before turning his attention back to his immediate problem, this being his getting to the TARDIS. He asked Alex to take him to were he had left it, to which the big man agreed. He then took Ace aside, asking that she stay and look after Jason, who despite his efforts to conceal it, was not as healthy as he seemed. "He needs to rest and he won't do it because he thinks he'll slow me down," he explained.

"What do you want me to do, Professor?" Ace asked. "If he won't listen to you, you know he won't listen to me."

"No, but he will stay to look after you, if you stay behind to…I don't know. Go for a swim while I'm gone?"

"Swim in what? I don't have a swimsuit, remember? Anyway, I'd much rather go rock climbing."

The Doctor gave her a small smile. "You may find the rocks here a bit more difficult than the one's you're used to. They're coral and can cut you quite badly if you're not careful. You saw what they did to Jason."

Ace looked back at the jagged rocks and shrugged. "I still don't have a swimsuit, Professor."

"Oh, don't worry, Jason can fix that," the Doctor replied happily. "He probably thinks I've forgotten he learned how to manipulate the molecular structure of inanimate objects."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, he can change what you're wearing into whatever you like."


	9. Things Are Not As They Seem

**CHAPTER NINE**

**THINGS ARE NOT AS THEY SEEM**

Upon seeing the TARDIS, Alex sighed relievedly. "I'm glad to see at least one thing hasn't changed."

The Doctor gave him a disapproving scowl as he turned the key in the lock. He was about to make a suitably biting reply as he opened the door. Instead, he was engulfed in a brilliant white light, vanishing before the astonished Alex's very eyes.

The equally astonished Doctor looked around, finding himself in an enormous expanse of white nothingness. "Now what…?" he wondered aloud. He was suddenly aware of the sound of wind chimes playing softly in the distance and turned in the direction of the sound. Out of the white glare, he could just make out the outline of palm trees. _A garden oasis?_

"Welcome, Doctor," a calm voice invited from within the glare, "I've been waiting for you. Please, come and join me."

Seeing no alternative, the Time Lord moved closer, the white haze clearing as he did so. A terrace seemed to appear before him and he saw a man dressed in summer clothing seated at a patio table, a tall glass of iced tea before him.

"So good of you to come," the gentleman said urbanely, holding out a hand and inviting his guest to be seated.

The Doctor studied the unassuming individual; his clothing, like the surroundings, completely white. Suddenly he knew who he was and caught his breath.

"Has it been so long that it takes you a full minute to recognize me?" the White Guardian asked with a small smile.

The Doctor bowed slightly. "I'm getting old and slow, sir," he replied, declining the seat. "How may I serve you?"

"In many ways, you serve me already. I'm aware of your current mission," the Guardian informed calmly, "and I feel I should tell you that you'll find it impossible to contact either Gallifrey or Alterrous."

The Doctor scowled. Things were far graver than he feared. If the White Guardian were involved, then invariably the Black Guardian would not be far away.

"You're right, of course," the White Guardian said in reply to the Time Lord's thoughts, taking a sip from his tall glass of tea.

"You'll forgive my impertinence, but how could Teggell have any significance to the Black Guardian now that the Projector's been destroyed?" the Doctor asked reasonably. "Why target a backward planet such as this?"

"The planet isn't the target, Doctor, it's merely a staging ground. The playing field in a much larger game. Already two great races, your own and the Alterrans, stand poised on the brink of war," the White Guardian reminded. "And even the life of the future Emperor of Alterrous is in jeopardy."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open. "What!" he gasped. "I didn't realize the successor had been chosen?"

"The Great Seal makes the potential successor known at any time. They're then guided and molded, as it were, and in many ways tested along the way."

"And if they are harmed or killed?"

"There's always another incase something happens to the first. Especially when they're tested in executing decisions that require the wielding power and authority. If they abuse a lesser power, they will never be given the opportunity manipulate the power of the Great Seal."

The Doctor fell silent, recalling a conversation he had once had with Emperor Quinton during which he was informed that he and Jason had not been thrown together by accident. His Alterran friend was, at the time, a possible danger and the Doctor was given the job of guiding him to a more responsible path. Had he been training the next Emperor_?_ Jason had always been adamant in his desire to have no power or authority whatsoever, yet it always seemed to be thrust upon him. Still, despite his intervention, Jason was much too volatile, in the Doctor's opinion, to be trusted with the Great Seal, which left Juris, the only other Alterran on the planet. _Was it possible_…_?_

"But I digress…" the White Guardian said calmly, breaking the Time Lord's train of thought. "You must be vigilant, Doctor. The agents of the Dark are already at work in this arena, and if they succeed, the successor will never again see the Alterran home world. For there will be no home world for him—or you—to return to."

With these ominous words ringing in his ears, the Doctor suddenly found himself standing in the TARDIS console room.

* * *

At the Freeland Center, the helicopters Ace had seen landed in the parking lot. The doors flew open and soldiers immediately poured out, surrounding the building. The commanding officer, who was in reality Reed, strode into the building and up to the astonished receptionist informing her that he was there to remove the creature that had been brought in the previous evening.

Before the flustered young woman could protest, the soldiers streamed into the building. It was not until they entered the main tank area that they met with any resistance, this being the Director herself.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded as the soldiers entered. "You have no authority here. This is a private facility."

Reed thrust several papers in her direction. "These give me all the authority I need," he replied tersely. "For security reasons, this creature is to be removed to a secure location."

"That's ridiculous!" Dr. Albert exploded.

"After your last encounter with the fanatics that worship this thing," Reed snorted, "I'd've thought you'd be glad to be rid of it."

The pseudo-soldiers had surrounded the tank during this exchange. Juris, who was taking the activity in from the center of the tank, watched them in bewilderment. Someone fired a tranquilizer dart and he cried out in pain, alerting Frankie, who yelled angrily at the three men who jumped into the water to retrieve the sedated Alterran.

"Stop that!" she protested. "You don't even know how to care for him."

"I'm sure we'll manage…"

Dr. Albert spun around. "Oh no, you won't," she hissed. She was not about to allow Juris to be spirited away from under her nose. How would she ever explain it to Jason? "If you're going to insist on taking him, then I'm going to insist on going with you."

Reed was taken aback by this. "I don't think you mean that," he said slowly.

"Oh, I most certainly do," Frankie spat back.

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

As the White Guardian had said, the Doctor found he could send no transmissions and set to work finding out why. The technology on Teggell was primitive at best, which meant it was not local jamming. After only a few minutes he found the source, but before going to shut it down he felt it might be best to get his Alterran friends to a safe place.

Alex was bubbling over with questions when the Doctor stepped from the TARDIS, but the Time Lord was in no mood to be giving any answers.

"No time for that," the Doctor snapped. "Things are not as they seem. We must get Juris out of the Center now, it's vital."

"Why?" Alex wanted to know.

The Doctor was already making his way towards the car. "Because the future of the known universe depends on it."

Alex stopped dead. "Oh, is that all?" he remarked dryly, having no idea what the Doctor was talking about. "I thought it might be something important."

"Are you coming or do I have to drive myself?" the Doctor called through the trees.

* * *

Unaware of any of the crises developing around him, Jason had gone out onto the beach to soak up some sun and attempt to complete the healing of his battered body.

Ace had attempted the rocks, finding the coral to be much too sharp for her to climb. If she fell, she would be sliced to ribbons. With no alternative, she decided a swim wasn't such a bad idea. Jason had amazed her by doing just as the Doctor had said, changing her own clothing into a swimsuit. He had then gone on to amuse her by doing Frankie's laundry, which he had taken upon himself to complete.

After finishing yet another load, Jason came out of the house, returning to his lounge chair

"Are you sure you're a King?" Ace asked as she came up the beach, sitting in the chair beside him.

The question amused the Alterran and he laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. I have a crown and everything. Why?"

"Well, you don't _act_ like a King, do you?"

"What's a King supposed to act like?"

Ace started to towel her hair off. "Well, I know they don't do laundry," she said, causing the monarch to laugh yet again.

"I wasn't always a King, Ace," he grinned.

"Yeah, I know. You were a Prince first."

"Actually I was the Marquis Krystovan first. I didn't even know I was in line for the throne until I was almost two centuries old." Pausing, Jason said thoughtfully, "Ironic, don't you think? I've never much care for titles. And I was born with a fist full of them. I'm a Healer—a doctor on your planet. That's what I'd rather to be called. Healer."

Ace gave him an impish grin. "I thought you were supposed to be just plain old Jason."

"Plain old _Healer_ Jason, if you please," the Alterran shot back, leaning back to soak up more sun.


	10. Part Of The Collection

**CHAPTER TEN**

**PART OF THE COLLECTION**

Juris returned to his senses to find himself in yet another holding tank and he took in his new surroundings in some bewilderment. The tank was clear on all sides like those in aquariums. _What is this? An aquarium?_ he wondered. _Well, I hope they don't expect me to be performing any tricks for them. Not unless they like disappearing acts._

The tank seemed to be in the center of a large room and he surveyed it, noticing numerous works of art placed under glass. They were not displayed as those within a home but were more like those in a museum. This observation puzzled him. Why would he be in a museum?

"Now for the big question…" Juris said quietly. "Do I go or do I stay?"

* * *

The Doctor and Alex arrived at the Freeland Center to find it in bedlam. After sorting out the whole story, Alex was immediately on the phone to the military.

"Well, either they're lying," the Security Chief said as he hung up the phone, "or someone else staged this to make it look like the Army did it."

"Which seems most likely to you?" the Doctor wanted to know.

"I hope they're lying," Alex sighed. "At least then I'd know Frankie was safe."

The Time Lord nodded.

"Why would they take her with them?"

"My dear Alex," the Doctor said patiently, "only you and I know Juris isn't really a marine animal. If they didn't take her to keep him healthy, she probably when along to see where they were taking him."

Alex sighed heavily. That's exactly what Frankie would do, he thought. "So, now what? Where do we go from here?"

The Doctor had several ideas, but kept these to himself. "First we collect Ace and Jason. Then, to the TARDIS."

* * *

After arriving at the estate, and learning the truth of the military intervention, Frankie found herself wishing she hadn't insisted on coming along. Her treatment, although outwardly cordial, held enough of a hint of malice that she knew if she made any kind of a fuss, she would regret it. She was taken to a guest room and locked inside. She assumed this was so they could decide what they were going to do with her.

After more than an hour Reed appeared at her door, having shed his military uniform for casual clothing." Come with me," he said crisply. "Mr. Aylsworth wants you to make sure the creature arrived unharmed."

"His name is Juris," Frankie informed sharply.

"His name is whatever Mr. Aylsworth says it is."

Frankie gave him a knowing smile. "That's what you think," she said under her breath.

* * *

Mr. Aylsworth was already in the display room, silently marveling at his latest acquisition. When Dr. Albert finally saw him, she was actually disappointed. He was not the most imposing of individuals. In fact, he was not much taller than she was. He was slightly overweight had a receding hairline and dressed in a manner that was much too young for him.

"Welcome to the most exclusive collection on Teggell," he said grandly as she entered.

Unimpressed, Frankie gave him a sour look before turning attention to Juris. The tank rose several feet above her head and she walked around it before saying, "How am I supposed to get in there?"

"Get in? You can't get in!" Aylsworth seemed aghast at the idea.

"Then how do you expect me to examine him if I can't get into the tank?" Frankie asked reasonably.

"You…I…but…you…oh, dear. Oh, dear…" the man across the room fluttered. "No, no, that won't do at all." Clearly, he was not the brains of the operation. He called out the door to Reed, who had barely made it to the end of the hall.

"What seems to be the problem?" the Acquisitions agent asked as he returned.

Juris had been intrigued by Reed when he first saw him but had been unable to zero in on him, there being too many others around. Now there were only two other people in the room, and Juris could easily filter them out. He watched Reed intently as he calmed Aylsworth down, going on to supply Frankie with the means to enter the tank. There was something not right about this man, but the Alterran did not know exactly what it was. Nor did he realize how important it would turn out to be.

"If that's all, sir?" Reed said urbanely before taking his leave.

A large platform ladder had been brought in to allow Frankie access to the top of the tank. In order for the performance to look completely real, she knew she would have to get into the water but inwardly wished she did not have to. As she got to the top of the ladder, Juris swam casually past and said quietly, "Call my name."

Startled, Dr. Albert watched the Alterran move away and then back where he repeated more firmly, "Call my name."

Suddenly Frankie realized what he wanted and she knelt down on the platform, splashing her hand in the water. "Juris," she called. "Come on, Juris. Come here."

"Preposterous name," Aylsworth muttered indignantly. "That's going to change."

"That's what you think," Frankie muttered through clenched teeth, glaring at him through her eyelashes.

The Alterran moved as though responding to the call, gliding up to the oceanographer and remaining near her. "You tell him," he whispered approvingly.

"Come on, let's have a look at you," Frankie said aloud, then quietly to Juris, "Now what? I'm open to suggestions on how we get out of here."

"Pronounce me fit," Juris replied, "and then try to go. I'll kick up a fuss so you'll have to stay close."

"Well, it's a start," Dr. Albert said approvingly.

* * *

After leaving the newest display, Reed returned to his room. "The Alterran is here," he announced. "How do I make sure this doctor finds him?"

"That won't be necessary. The Doctor will locate him without outside assistance. You have done well, Reed," the Guardian purred approvingly from the depths of the mirror. "Your freedom is within your grasp. Are you prepared for it?"

"You know I am. Just tell me the next move."

* * *

The Doctor was surprised by his friend's subdued reaction when informed of the events at the Center. He went on to tell of the jamming signal he encountered when trying to contact their home worlds. He did not, however, reveal his conversation with the White Guardian. That would have to wait until later.

Jason was silent for several minutes before finally asking, "Where do we go from here?"

With a grin, the Time Lord replied, "The TARDIS."

* * *

Juris' ruse had worked. The moment Frankie tried to descend the ladder, he took hold of her wrist and let loose with some of the must bizarre sounds the oceanographer had ever heard. When the unnerved Aylsworth asked what was wrong, she quickly explained that she believed the "creature" was just a baby and had apparently selected her as its surrogate mother.

"I've seen this before," Dr. Albert explained as she gave the appearance of calming the panic-stricken Alterran. "Some creatures bond with the first person they see after a traumatic experience."

"So why didn't it bond with your staff?" Aylsworth wanted to know, the intelligence of the question surprising both Frankie and Juris.

"I was drugged," Juris prompted softly.

"He was kept sedated until I got back," Frankie repeated. "I gave strict orders to that affect so he wouldn't be frightened." Seeing the man's dubious expression, she said insistently, "Just look at him. He's just a baby."

"A very big baby."

The oceanographer gave a wry smile. "You should've seen the adult." Before the Collector could think of yet another objection, she said, "Look, just let me sit with him a while. I'm sure he'll calm down once he's had the chance to settle in, but it's hard to say this soon. Two moves in so short a time…" She left the sentence unfinished.

Sighing heavily, Aylsworth agreed. After all, she was the expert, which was the whole reason she was there in the first place. He then left to allow her to calm the creature better.

The moment the man was out of the room, Frankie heaved a sigh of relief. Then, to her amazement, Juris rose out of the water and moved onto the ladder, where he promptly returned to his human form.

"Well done, Dr. Albert," he grinned approvingly. "Now let's get out of here."


	11. Follow The Signal

**CHAPTER ****ELEVEN**

**FOLLOW THE SIGNAL**

Alex insisted on being a part of the rescue team, and since the Doctor was not in the mood to argue, he agreed. Jason set to work tracking the jamming signal while the Doctor put the TARDIS into flight.

"Doctor, the hardware sending that signal isn't from this planet," the Alterran observed as he homed in on the beacon. "Did you notice that?"

"Yes," the Time Lord replied, his obvious amusement puzzling the others.

"How can you tell?" Ace wanted to know.

"The signal clarity," Jason replied. "This planet doesn't have satellite technology that sophisticated yet." Looking up, he added with a grin, "I doubt they've even developed video games yet."

Playing along, Ace moaned back, "Oh, how boring."

"Bingo!" Jason exclaimed happily. He activated the scanner and pointed to a small object hanging in space. "There she is."

"Great," Ace said, turning to the Doctor. "We know where it is. Now what?"

It was Jason who replied. "Follow the relay signal to its point of origin."

"With luck, it will lead us to whoever set all this up," the Doctor added.

"And will that help us find Frankie?" Alex asked.

The Doctor and Jason exchanged a guilty look.

"Er, no, actually," the Time Lord replied hesitantly.

"What!"

"There's no evidence to indicate the person who set up the signaling device is the same person who abducted Juris and Dr. Albert."

Alex was beside himself. "Then why are you going after it?"

"Because, incase you'd forgotten, we're here to stop our home worlds from destroying one other!" the Doctor snapped impatiently. "Until we send an all clear, that threat remains."

"We must finish our original mission before taking on another," Jason said in a more diplomatic tone.

"Quite right," the Time Lord agreed.

"And after that," Jason added offhandedly, "we can use the satellite to track down Juris."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "We can?"

The Alterran gave him a wry smile. "Just how many silicon-based lifeforms do you think there are on Teggell, Doctor?"

"Ooooh," the Time Lord sing-songed. "So that's why you were so calm when I told you about Juris."

His friend held up the device that had been removed from the Alter. "Oh, come on now. Do you really think this little thing is capable of beaming a direct signal all the way to Gallifrey? You must've suspected a booster of some kind along the way."

"Oh, yes. I'm just surprised that you did, that's all," the Doctor admitted somewhat guiltily.

"Oh, thank-you very much," Jason said sourly. "I didn't get _that_ bad a bang on the head."

* * *

Juris started down the ladder only to stop when he realized Frankie was not following. He turned back to see her staring wide-eyed at him. "What's wrong?" A sudden thought struck him and he caught his breath. "You did know I could change, didn't you?"

Dr. Albert had been startled to be sure, but it was not by Juris transmuting. She wasn't surprised by his true Alterran form but was completely unprepared for his human appearance. The young man was so strikingly handsome she was speechless. It was not until Juris spoke that she finally came out of her daze. "What…?"

"I said you did know I could change, didn't you?"

"Oh yes, of course. I saw Jason do it a couple of times."

"Well, come on then," the young man insisted, taking her by the hand and practically dragging her down the steps, "let's get the hell out of here before Mr. Personality comes back."

The dazzled woman found herself being led across the room. At the door, Juris listened a moment before trying the handle. "Locked," he muttered. Glancing back at her, he said regretfully, "Looks like brute force is in order." He proceeded to pull the doorknob completely off, putting his hand through the hole and then forcing the door open.

"We need to find a place to hide before they realize we're gone," Juris then said quietly.

"Whatever you say," Frankie whispered back. "I'm right behind you."

The Alterran flashed an amused smile before leading the way again. He found a storeroom cluttered with boxes and cleaning equipment that seemed to suit their purpose nicely. After taking refuge inside, he turned to Frankie, seeing the same stunned expression on her face. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"Yes," she replied quickly, turning away from the piercing blue eyes and making as though she were looking for a place to sit down. "I get kidnapped everyday. Don't you?"

The Alterran Prince could not help himself and laughed. It was not so long ago that he had been kidnapped and held captive for nearly a year. "I try not to let it happen more than once a year," he said mildly. "Tell me," he went on in a serious tone, "that man who brought us here. Do you know who he is?"

Dr. Albert shook her head. "They called him Reed. All I know is he works for Mr. Personality." Seeing a dark look pass over the young man's face, she asked, "Why?"

Juris shook his head. "I don't know. But there's something very odd about him."

"Other than his employer, what?"

The reply was not what Frankie expected. "Well, for one thing, I don't think he's from this planet."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can't feel his presence, even when he's in the same room. It's as if he weren't even there."

"What do you mean you—?" Frankie caught her breath. "That's right! I forgot. You're telepathic!"

Juris gave a small smile. "Yes, only for some reason, I'm not here. Every Teggellan I've encountered is closed to me. I can feel your emotions but I don't have a handle on thoughts yet. But this guy. He's a hole in the universe."

"Wait a minute," Frankie broke in, "you can't read my mind?"

"No. I can only guess…I guess," he joked feebly. "I'm more empathic than telepathic here."

"I'm confused—again," Dr. Albert muttered, shaking her head. "I'm beginning to wish I'd never answered that phone."

Juris scowled. "You've lost me."

"It's just…ever since I first met your father and the Doctor…" Pausing, Frankie said with a sigh, "Let's just say my life hasn't exactly been the way I planned it."

Juris gave a small smile, nodding his understanding. "Yeah, they can turn things upside down, can't they?"

Looking the young man in the eye, Frankie said, "You're not doing so bad yourself."

* * *

The TARDIS followed the signal, materializing in a large cave. The Doctor came out first, a small homing device in one hand, a small torch in the other. He had the light and his eyes fixed on the readings as he slowly made his way forward. Jason came out behind him and looked around. Suddenly his human eyes were replaced by the crystalline sensors of his true self, thus allowing him to see in the dark without illumination.

"About twenty feet or so ahead of you, Doctor," he informed, seeing their objective. "It looks like a small spaceship. Maybe a shuttle."

Ace was clearly impressed. "How can you see that far in the dark?"

Before Jason could reply, the Doctor snorted, "He's just showing off."

The Alterran snorted back. "Keep it up and I won't tell you you're about to trip over a rock."

Out of the darkness, they heard the Doctor cry out as he did just that, the light from the torch going out at the same time.

"Told you so."

"Don't just stand there being smug," the Time Lord called, "come help me."

Thinking the Doctor to be hurt, Jason and Ace exchanged a horrified look and hurried into the gloom.

"Hey, wait for me," Alex called.

"Stay there," Jason ordered. "No use all of us getting lost in the dark."

"I never get lost," the Doctor announced frostily from the spacecraft's doorway. He pushed the door open, allowing the light to spill out into the cave.

"Doctor…" Ace moaned darkly. She broke into a broad smile when Jason groaned, "Don't you just hate it when he does that?"


	12. Hunting For An Exit

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**HUNTING FOR AN EXIT**

"It would appear this is where the parts for the signal beacon came from," the Doctor observed from within the hidden spacecraft. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Definitely." Jason was investigating the gutted flight deck and turned back to look at him. "I don't think it's being used as the relay, though. There's nothing left of the control system."

"There has to be a monitoring site somewhere nearby, though. Whoever sent up the satellite would want to keep track of it."

"But not from here?" Ace inquired.

The Doctor was still poking around in the wall panels and came across one he found very interesting. "Hang on. I may be mistaken…"

"Now there's a first," the Alterran muttered dryly as he exited the flight deck.

His friend gave him a sour look. "It seems the relay is here. Or at least part of it. Take a look."

Jason peered into the panel, nodding in agreement. "Looks that way. That must be the signal the TARDIS homed in on. Shut that off and the jamming signal should shut down as well."

"What's to stop whoever put it there from just turning it back on again?" Ace asked practically.

"Oh, I think a can of your Nitro-9 should do the trick quite nicely," the Doctor replied with a small smile.

Jason gave her a startled look. "Nitro-9?"

Ace grinned, pulling a can from her backpack. "It's like regular Nitro only with an extra kick." She attached the can to the panel and looked over at the Doctor. "Now? Or do you want to poke around a bit longer?"

"Now," the Time Lord replied, motioning Jason out. "Set the timer for twenty seconds. That way we'll have at least ten to get clear."

"Alright, alright," his companion said irritably. "I fixed the timers." She received an indignant snort in reply.

Twenty seconds later the ship was rocked by the explosion. "See?" Ace announced proudly. "Twenty seconds."

"Well done," the Doctor replied. "Now, let's see…" His voice trailed off as he turned to Jason, who appeared to be dazed. At first the Doctor wondered if the explosion had stunned him until he realized the Alterran was listening to or for something.

"Jason…?" the Time Lord said quietly. "What is it?"

Jason held up a hand to silence him and closed his eyes, concentrating for several seconds. When he finally opened his eyes, he said apologetically, "Sorry. It's just…for a second there I thought I could feel Juris."

"Juris…? How near?" the Doctor wanted to know.

Waving a hand dismissively, the Alterran monarch shook his head. "No, it's gone now. I must be imagining things. Usually I have to be practically on top of him to feel him that strongly." Waving his hand again, he said, "Don't look at me like that, Doctor. It's just wishful thinking, that's all."

The Doctor had other thoughts on this but kept them to himself. That his friend should have so strong a mental contact the instant the relay was shut down was worth looking into, but that would have to wait until their home worlds had been contacted.

* * *

Inside the Aylsworth mansion, Juris had also felt his father's presence and caught his breath when the mental contact abruptly came and went.

"What's the matter?" Frankie asked worriedly.

The Alterran gave her a bewildered look. "My father. For just a second, I could feel his mental energy. Then it was gone."

"Great," the Teggellan replied almost helplessly.

"He must be very near."

"Are we going to sit here and wait for him?"

Juris gave her a dark look. Then his father's comments on his cautious nature returned to mind. It was truer than he cared to admit.

"Come on, this isn't getting us anywhere." Not waiting for a reply, Juris went to the door and peeked out. The hall was empty. He stepped silently through the door, looking up and down the long corridor. "Now. How do you get out of this mausoleum?" he said under his breath. Since one way seemed just as good as another he made his way down the hall, hoping to find the way out without running into anyone in the process.

* * *

"What's the matter? Why have you called me?" Reed asked the Black Guardian.

"The Alterran has escaped with the woman," the Black Guardian announced angrily. "Why did you leave him unguarded?"

"Escaped? How?"

"I told you Alterrans are shape-shifters!"

Reed blinked. The Guardian had also told him that Alterrans concealed themselves, and since he'd left Dr. Albert in the room, it was a logical assumption that Juris would not reveal himself to her. He had yet to learn she already knew he could transmute.

"If he wins his freedom, you will lose yours."

"No!" Reed said angrily. "I won't allow one miscalculation to jeopardize everything!"

"Then correct the error. The Doctor has already discovered the satellite and the ship," the Guardian informed. "He will try to locate the true source of the transmission. That will lead him to the boy."

"He won't find the Alterran before my men—"

"The boy is telepathic. He won't need to look, the boy will find _him_ unless you amplify the jamming frequency."

Reed scowled. How could he be expected to function properly without knowing all the facts? Before he could inquire further, the Guardian said, "Do not fail me," and cut the transmission.

* * *

Jason was looking down at the control console, a dismayed expression on his face. "I don't get it," he said helplessly. "We shut down the relay, but the signal's _still_ being jammed." Looking up, he saw a grave expression on the Doctor's face. "Do we have to take out the satellite, too? Or is that just another red herring?"

The Doctor silently reset the coordinates. Within minutes, they were looking at the satellite again. "The jamming's coming from someplace near the ship," he observed softly. "Has to be."

"It's like trying to follow a trail of bread crumbs after the birds have been at it," Ace muttered darkly.

"Yes, we do seem to be being led on a sort of mystery tour, don't we?" the Doctor remarked thoughtfully.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Jason asked again. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Jason, I've already—"

"And don't brush me off," the Alterran said forcefully. "I got hurt, but I'm not in a coma. That beacon wasn't Gallifreyan, but the High Council said the signal was so ancient they had to research it. The parts for it came from the ship—you said so yourself—which makes it a recent installation. Therefore, someone duplicated the original alert beacon. Someone who knew it was there thousands of years ago."

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Ace chimed in forcefully. "You know who's behind this and you're not telling us!"

The Time Lord drew a deep breath, looking from Ace to Jason and back. He knew if he didn't tell them at least part of what he knew already, he'd be fighting them too.

"What we're dealing with nothing less than good verse evil," he said succinctly.

Jason could feel himself becoming angry. "Doctor, don't patronize—"

"Or more accurately," the Doctor went on calmly, "the White Guardian verse the Black."

Jason's rage immediately evaporated. "The White…" he said slowly. "They really exist?"

"Oh, yes," the Doctor replied softly, briefly telling of his meeting with the White Guardian. "The thing is, I don't know if Juris being missing has anything to do with what's going on with them. It could just be a coincidence."

"Yeah, just like your turning up in my backyard centuries ago was a coincidence," his friend snorted.

"Excuse me, remember us?" Ace broke in, waving a hand to include Alex. "We don't know what you're talking about."

Jason and the Doctor exchanged glances.

"Hang on, Ace," Jason said, holding up a hand. "I'm getting a glimmer."

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Ace asked pointedly.

"I think so." Turning back to the Doctor, Jason added, "And it terrifies me. What would the Black Guardian want with Juris?"

Even though he suspected the reason, the Doctor replied, "I don't know. A delaying tactic, perhaps."

"Delaying what?"

The Time Lord met his friend's inquiring gaze. "The longer we stay out of contact, the more nervous Alterrous and Gallifrey will become."

"My God, he's trying to start a war," Jason breathed in a horrified whisper. "Doctor, if that happens, I don't think either side will survive. They'll wipe each other out."

"The Black Guardian thrives on chaos," the Doctor said warningly. "Remember that."

* * *

Reed did not bother to check the tank in which Juris had been confined. He immediately mobilized the estate's security force, instructing them to find the escaped Dr. Albert and the intruder who had rescued her.

Unfortunately, Aylsworth's over inflated ego was always at work and once a week the mansion was opened to visitors. On this particular day a special tour had been arranged and a large group of teenaged students had just arrived and would be swarming the grounds within minutes.

* * *

Utilizing the satellite, the Doctor began searching for Juris. Since the missing Alterran Prince was the only silicon-based lifeform on the planet, it was not a difficult task. At the same time, Jason did his best to explain to Ace and Alex what he feared might be going on.

The Doctor did a double take when he read the coordinates as the TARDIS materialized on the Aylsworth estate. "No wonder you felt Juris' presence so strongly, Jason. That cave the ship is in is practically under the house."

Suddenly the Doctor was all business. He stated flatly that he did not believe his Alterran friend was sufficiently recovered to accompany them on a full-scale search of the house and grounds. After several heated words, Jason grudgingly agreed to remain behind.

The Time Lord took advantage of the milling crowd near the entrance of the mansion, joining the group. Ace was very close to the age of the students and blended in instantly. The Doctor and Alex, in the meantime, immediately became chaperones.

"Everyone stay together," someone from the tour called out.

"Yes," the Doctor chimed in, glancing at Ace. "We wouldn't want anyone wandering off, would we?"

"I always wander off, Professor," Ace grinned.

The Doctor grinned back. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

Juris and Frankie had managed to elude security within the mansion, the tour having distracted almost everyone. They had gone from room to room, hoping to escape when the tour left.

In one room, they found nothing but pottery; in another, glassware: in yet another, tools. Entering a room full of stone fragments, Frankie looked around in bewilderment. "Is there anything this guy doesn't collect?" she wondered aloud.

"He doesn't seem to have a lot of friends," Juris replied aridly as he looked over an odd collection of stone spheres.

Dr. Albert came up beside him, stifling an alarmed cry when she looked at the display. One of the stone balls was an Epsilon sphere, the very cause of all the trouble two months ago. Taking in the rest of the items, she saw fragments from the chest that once held it and several others. _Had Aylsworth been the one behind all the souvenir hunters swarming the Temple of Jaka?_

Hearing the gasp, Juris looked down in bewilderment. "What's the matter?"

Frankie met his gaze and wondered if she should tell him what the sphere was. As an Alterran, he would be able utilized its power and get them out. But would he be able to handle the amount of power she knew the sphere could produce?

There was a noise out in the hall, and Juris took her by the hand, leaving inquiries until later. "Come on," he said, turning to the far door. He did not notice Frankie take the sphere from its display stand and slip it into her pocket.


	13. The Planetary Dome

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**THE PLANETARY DOME**

It took some doing, but Juris and Frankie finally managed to make their way outdoors. Unfortunately, they spotted some of the guards and ran into the trees, watching from hiding as the men passed by. They eventually took refuge in an enormous domed structure that stood behind the mansion.

Juris stopped dead the moment he entered, staring at his surroundings. Frankie bolted the heavy metal door and then turned to see what he found so fascinating. She was none the wiser. It looked to her like someone had suspended a giant model of the solar system in the center of the building. On the far side of the room, she saw a large star chart and thought they had stumbled into Aylsworth's private planetarium.

"I was right," the Alterran whispered as he moved closer to the model. "He's not from this planet." Turning back to look at the bewildered Frankie, Juris grinned proudly, his smile disappearing when he saw she was less than impressed.

"It's a planetarium," she said blandly.

"No, it's only meant to look like one," Juris countered. "Your planet is the fourth from the sun, right?" He moved to stand under the fourth planet and pointed up to it.

Frankie nodded, uncertain as to where this was going.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but your planet doesn't have three moons, does it?" The instant the words were out of his mouth, Juris man caught his breath, suddenly seeing the model in a whole new light. "But Alterrous does!" He crossed to the stellar map, his eyes growing wide.

"So what's that, then? A map of the actual solar system?"

"No. But it looks like…" Juris studied the map a moment, his eyes growing wider still as he realized, "That's… No! It can't be!"

"Can't be what?"

"The constellation Kasterberous. That's where Gallifrey is!" He looked down at the papers on the table, seeing them covered with intricate calculations charting the planet's path. Turning to the bewildered Teggellan, the horrified Juris echoed his father's words. "Just who, or what, are we dealing with?"

* * *

Reed returned to his room and tried several times to contact the Black Guardian, who seemed unwilling to communicate further. "The Alterran and Dr. Albert have eluded capture. How do I catch them if he can change form?"

The Guardian, who had issued so many orders until now, remained infuriatingly silent.

"I've done all you instructed, now answer me!" Reed snarled. "I'll stop the transmission—"

"Fool!" the Black Guardian thundered back. "The Doctor is already on the estate." The image of the TARDIS appeared within the mirror. "Let him waste his time searching for the boy while you take the TARDIS to the transmission room. That will force _him_ to seek _you_ out. Then you will be able to execute the final move."

Reed had other ideas. "Instead of using it to create an unpredictable corridor, why don't I just take his ship and strand him here?" His reply was a high-pitched whine that suddenly shrieked from the depths of the mirror. He closed his eyes tightly, his hands flying to his ears, a whimper escaping him. He felt as if his head were about to explode.

"Do not try my patience!" the Black Guardian snarled. "The TARDIS is the center piece to my plans. I will not be satisfied until that meddling Time Lord is put in his place, do you understand?"

"Yes," came the forced reply. "Please, release me."

The transmission ended and Reed staggered back, finally collapsing to the floor where he lay for several minutes, wishing he had never accepted the bargain with this evil being. Now there was no escaping him, either.

* * *

The Doctor and his companions followed along with the tour until it was well within the house. Then the Time Lord took hold of Alex's sleeve. "Let's slow down just a bit," he said softly. He watched as the group moved further and further ahead. One of the guides saw Ace try to hang back and cut her off. The Doctor motioned for her to stay with the group and received an angry scowl in reply. The guide and group then vanished into the next room.

"Now what…?" Alex moaned.

The Doctor was already moving towards the far door. "Don't worry, Ace'll catch up. Now, let's look for Juris."

* * *

Jason had grown tired of pacing the TARDIS console room and dropped into a high backed peacock chair that was inexplicably in the far corner. He had set the scanner on a continuous sweep and sat watching as it panned around the Police Box. "Nothing out there but grass and trees," he muttered darkly.

After half an hour, and without realizing, the Alterran started to doze. He was very abruptly jarred awake (and from his seat) when the time machine started to rock violently. Using the control console for support, he dragged himself to his feet and then looked at the viewer, discovering the cause of the apparent earthquake. A forklift truck had lifted the TARDIS from its place on the lawn and was bearing it away.

"Oh, great. Just stay here and rest. Thank you very much, Doctor," Jason said acidly, hanging on to the console to stay on his feet. He reached over to activate the stabilizers only to stop as a sudden thought struck him and he looked across the console, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that he had remembered to lock the door.

* * *

In the planetarium Juris was wandering beneath the model, his mind spinning. Too many things were piling up and he did not understand any of them. "Lord, I wish the Doctor were here," he muttered.

"Why?" Frankie asked

"Because he'd know what to make of all this," came the blunt reply. "I don't have a clue."

Suddenly three security officers entered the far side of the planetary dome. Not wanting to give their presence away, Juris pulled Frankie behind a cloth that was draped over a tall display stand. Watching from hiding, they immediately realized the men were not searching for them. One began unbolting the large entry doors while the others cleared away several boxes to make a path. To their mutual astonishment, Juris and Frankie watched as the entry doors were pulled open and a forklift truck pulled in bearing the TARDIS, which it placed in the center of the room.

As soon as the men were gone, the pair came out of hiding and slowly walked toward the Police Box. "Please tell me you can fly that thing," Frankie said shakily.

Juris gave her a small smile, shaking his head. "Sorry. I can't even get in."

They were astonished again when the door suddenly opened and Jason appeared, a broad smile on his face. "Somebody here call a taxi?" he asked brightly.

"Father!" Juris gasped.

Jason took hold of the boy, hugging him happily. Then he took his face in his hands. "Don't ever do that to me again," he scolded. "I'm getting too old for this."

His son grinned back. "Me! I'm not the one who went dashing into the cave, remember?"

Jason grinned again relief flooding visibly over him. He turned to Frankie. "Are you alright?"

Dr. Albert nodded. "Instead of me looking after him, Juris has been looking after me."

Jason nodded, his face suddenly serious. He motioned toward the TARDIS. "Come on, let's get inside. You can—"

"No, Father," Juris interrupted, pointing up at the model, "I think you'd better have a look at this."

* * *

The Doctor and Alex slowly made their way through the house. They managed to make it to the far wing and were about to enter another long corridor when a door opened close by. The door beside them was ajar and they dashed through it.

The Doctor was taken aback when he surveyed the room. It was Reed's quarters, which were a stark contrast to the rest of the house. The Doctor's gaze fell on the black mirror and he went to stand in front of it, knowing at once the significance of his discovery.

Alex came up beside him. "That's useless," he snorted. "You can't see a thing in it."

"On the contrary, my dear Alex," the Time Lord countered, "you can see everything."

From within the depths of the mirror, a deep laugh rumbled forth. "You are as arrogant as ever, Doctor. You still believe you can change what is meant to be."

The Doctor snorted. "An alien influence being utilized as a catalyst to spark a war that will destroy two great powers? Just what, exactly, is _meant to be_ in all that?"

From out of nowhere, Reed replied coldly, "The destruction of all you know."


	14. All A Matter Of Time

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**ALL A MATTER OF TIME**

"You see, Doctor?" the Black Guardian sneered. "All is as it is meant to be." So saying, the transmission ended.

Reed gave the Doctor and Alex a cold look, using the gun in his hand to motion them to the door. They exchanged a resigned look before doing as they were told.

* * *

Juris told his father what he had discovered and was surprised by his reaction, or lack there of.

Jason listened carefully, scrutinizing the enormous model and star chart before going on to fill his son in on what he and the Doctor had discovered. He looked over the calculations, and shook his head in amazement. "No wonder they were able to isolate the signal to just Gallifrey," he said softly. "Just look at these. They're incredible!"

"I'm glad you approve," came a voice from behind him.

Jason spun around to see Reed standing just inside the far door, gun in hand. Three armed members of his security team came in behind him, ushering the Doctor and Alex in with them.

Jason met the Time Lord's gaze, the grave expression on his face sending a chill down his spine. Something was very, very wrong. Turning back to Reed, he said blandly, "This isn't your work, surely?"

Reed smiled knowingly, ordering the Doctor and Alex over to the others. He then ordered one of his men to pull the coverings off of what Juris had assumed were displays, revealing them to be electrical relays that formed a square around the TARDIS.

As he drew nearer to the table, the Doctor looked over the figures, seeing them to be more than simple star calculations. "Are you sure you can generate sufficient power to make this contraption work?" he asked mildly.

Reed did not answer directly, motioning them back from the table. "How very convenient," he said approvingly, crossing to stand in front of the star chart. "Four relay points. Four of you."

His puzzled captives exchanged a bewildered look.

"Four? You were right, Jason," Alex snorted sarcastically. "That can't be his work. He can't even count."

Reed gave him an odd look before turning an inquiring gaze in Juris' direction. "If he is Jason, then you would be Juris. The Alterran I brought here," he observed, receiving a startled look and hesitant nod in reply. "Good." Turning to the nearest guard, Reed ordered, "Shoot him."

The guard did not hesitate and fired, the bullet striking the horrified young man and throwing him to the ground. Frankie screamed and was instantly at his side trying to stop the blood pouring from his shoulder.

"There was no call for that!" the Doctor protested. He took an angry step forward, stopping when the others turned their guns in his direction.

"Perhaps not from where you're standing," Reed replied coolly. "But I should think it will keep him from changing into anything nasty while my back is turned."

By this time, Jason was at his son's side. "Stay still. Stay still," he hissed, his hands on Juris' shoulders. He threw an angry look back at Reed and then glanced over at the Doctor, doing a double take when he saw the stern look on his face. It communicated volumes. He could almost hear what his old friend was thinking. _Stay calm, use your head, and whatever you do, __**don't lose your temper**_._ That will only put the others in greater danger_.

Jason nodded in silent agreement, sighing heavily. "You'll be alright, Juris, the bullet went straight through," he said gently. "Just lie still. And whatever you do, _don't_ call me Father."

Juris nodded weakly, lying back and closing his eyes. "It…hurts," he moaned softly.

"Yes, I know."

From behind him, Jason heard Reed ordering his men to tie his prisoners to the relay pillars and allowed himself to be pulled from his son's side, watching silently as his captor busied himself at a computer console that had been buried beneath the papers. Within minutes the whole system seemed to come alive, electricity crackling from the metal globes atop the relays A rushing wind suddenly seemed to fill the room. The security guards were finally dismissed, much to their relief. It seemed to them that Reed had gone over the edge and was about to kill himself along with his prisoners. Even though they were loyal, they had no intentions of following him to their graves.

"Now, Doctor, with this move, the ultimate war begins," Reed announced. "Once your Alterran allies receive this signal, they will conclude the threat was real and that _you_ were actually a party to it. A deception played against the deceivers."

"No!" The Time Lord pulled angrily at his bonds. Whatever he may have added was drowned out as electricity arched from globe to globe. Suddenly it connected to the TARDIS and the rushing wind started to swirl.

The noise not only drowned out the Doctor's words, but also the sound of Jason snapping his bindings. He could have slipped free by transmuting, but his anger had moved him beyond that point. He had learned over the years that without a physical release, however small, he could become violent, and he needed to stay in control. He advanced on the unsuspecting Reed and was looming over him before he realized what was happening. The astonished man did not even have time to raise his weapon before the enraged Alterran stripped it from his hand and threw it across the room.

"Shut it down. Now," Jason ordered. He was unprepared for the reply.

"It's too late. It can't be shut down."

From out of nowhere, Ace's voice called, "I may know a way."

The Doctor turned to see his companion coming out of hiding, a can of Nitro-9 in her hand. She had seen the Doctor and Alex being led to the dome and followed, slipping in unnoticed while everyone's attention was fixed on Juris.

"Ace!" the Doctor cried delightedly.

"Get us loose!" Frankie called. "Juris is hurt."

Ace untied the Doctor, who took the explosive from her and sent her to free the others. The Time Lord went to the console and tried unsuccessfully to shut down the system. He turned to the now bound Reed. For reasons he did not understand at the time, his friend had used heavy wire to bind him. He stood almost passively in Jason's iron grip.

"You fool, do you know what you've done?" the Doctor demanded.

"Yes. I've activated the catalyst that will start a war with the potential of destroying both your home worlds," came the succinct reply.

Suddenly the noise in the room changed dramatically as if to punctuate his statement. The electricity stopped its erratic sparking, settling into a constant hum, moving from relay to relay, encircling the TARDIS. Only an occasional zapping sound could be heard as the electricity made contact with the time machine. The sound of the wind changed also, seeming to come from within the star chart itself.

"Is that _all_ you think this'll do?" Jason snarled fiercely.

"No. At any moment, a transport corridor should appear."

"Transport…?" Jason could not believe his ears. "Analyze the data! The data as a whole, not individual sections!"

"To extrapolate what conclusion?" Reed asked calmly.

"That your corridor is an unstable a time fissure! If it isn't closed, time and space will fold in on themselves."

"What does that mean?" Alex demanded as he helped the injured Prince Juris to his feet.

"It will destroy your planet and probably everything around it," the Prince informed quietly.

"Doctor, we have to get out of here," Ace exclaimed, pulling at the Time Lord's arm.

Chaos was beginning to develop in the room and the Doctor quickly put an end to it. "Everyone into the TARDIS. Now!" he ordered suddenly.

Jason thrust the captive, and now horrified Reed in Ace's direction. "Here, take him, too."

"He tried to kill you!" she protested.

"Ace!" the Doctor hissed, his face making it clear he was in no mood for arguments.

"Okay. Okay."

The Doctor turned back to see Jason pulling the panels from the computer console. "Jason, that won't do any good—"

"If _my_ people pick up this time ripple," his friend said hurriedly, "they may assume it's _yours_ amassing a preemptive strike. We've got to warn them before they do anything drastic. Like launching an attack on Gallifrey."

"And how do you intend doing that?"

With a small smile, the Alterran replied, "I have no idea."

"Oh, good. I'm glad you thought it through."

Looking into the open panel, Jason asked, "Is that message we were trying to send set on automatic?"

"Yes, why?" the Doctor replied.

"Good, I think I've thought of something. Stand back." So saying, Jason reached into the opening and pulled out a fistful of wiring, turning away as sparks flew in all directions. He separated the ones he wanted and drew a deep breath. "Here goes," he muttered, and then touched them together, catching his breath and going completely rigid as a flood of power swept through him.

"Jason, let go!" the Doctor commanded. "Let go!"

The Alterran shook his head, struggling to twist the wires together. Then, with visible effort, he wrenched himself free, falling back to the floor where he sat gasping for breath. The Doctor was immediately beside him. "Are you alright?"

Still gulping in air, Jason nodded, pointing at the console. "Check…trans…mission," he gasped out.

The Time Lord rose to his feet to look at the console. The same instant, the rushing wind stopped and the room was plunged into an eerie calm. "I don't like the sound of that," he said quietly.

Having been transfixed by what was going on at the computer, Juris had stopped his progress. It was only when he was certain his father was alright that he allowed Alex to assist him the remaining few feet to the TARDIS. There was a connecting zap of electricity the same instant he touched the Police Box and he gave a sharp cry of pain, his knees giving way. Were it not for the big man beside him, he would have fallen to the floor.

"What happened?" Jason demanded, struggling to his feet.

"I don't know," Alex replied. "He just—Oh my God!" To his amazement, he watched as the Alterran's injured shoulder healed over before his eyes.

"Juris, no! It's too soon!" Jason scolded.

Still clinging to Alex, the bewildered Juris informed, "It wasn't me. It…it…healed itself."

The Doctor was the first to realize what had happened. "It's the time field surrounding the TARDIS. It's moved him forward in time! Alex, quickly, get him into the TARDIS and _stay there!_ Don't let anyone out."

The star chart changed again, going completely black. From within, the Black Guardian's sinister laughter could be heard. "Reed has set the elements into motion, Doctor. And even _you_ cannot stop time."


	15. Pawns

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**PAWNS**

There was a loud, ominous crackle from the console, the black within the void becoming, if it were possible, blacker.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Jason demanded. "Who was that?"

"Get into the TARDIS," the Time Lord said quietly.

"What? No!" came the defiant reply

"Jason, this isn't your fight."

"Like hell it isn't! My entire race is about to be wiped out. And yours too!"

The Doctor was looking deep into the void, almost as though he were being drawn into it. "No, that was just the bait to get us here. To get _me_ here."

"And this is the trap?"

"Yes."

"Set by whom? Not Reed, surely?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, the Black Guardian."

Suddenly Jason realized something that hadn't occurred to him until that moment. "You've faced him before, haven't you?" he gasped. "That's what this is all about. It's a vendetta!"

"That's one way of putting it, yes," the Doctor said softly, a faraway look in his eyes. "Now, please, Jason, do as I ask. This isn't your fight."

Jason stepped back to scrutinize his old friend, throwing a quick glance back at the TARDIS. "Doctor, if an unstable time field is surrounding the TARDIS in the presence of an open time fissure, won't that mean—?" He broke off, suddenly realizing what the Doctor was watching for. Just as high and low pressure systems cause storm fronts to develop, the time field would draw more unstable energy towards itself. He turned sharply back to the endless blackness, seeing a point of light developing within.

"Doctor, we've got to get out of here before that comes through," Jason said urgently, taking the Time Lord by the arm and finally bringing him out of his daze.

"No, I need to shut down the computer. That's what's holding the time fissure open, putting it into flux," the Doctor replied, setting the timer on the Nitro-9 he had taken from Ace.

"What if it doesn't shut it down and puts you into flux? Can you afford to lose a few hundred years?"

"This is no time for debate!" the Doctor hissed angrily, attaching the can to the console. "Now do as I say!"

"No! I'm not going to let you kill yourself over some misplaced sense of gallantry! Now come on!" Jason grabbed the Time Lord in an iron grip, turning him around and pulling him from the console.

Suddenly a ball of energy erupted from the void. It struck the Doctor from behind and engulfed him, running up Jason's arms and causing him to recoil. He immediately released his grip, crying out in pain. The dazed Time Lord staggered back against the console, leaning heavily against it as he fought to maintain his stability within the time field.

Although dazed himself, Jason still had the presence of mind to realize what was about to happen. "Doctor, the Nitro!" His hands and arms felt as though hundreds of needles were stabbing them, the pain almost blinding him. Unsure how himself, Jason managed to fight forward the few feet necessary to reach the Doctor and drag him away.

Seconds later the console exploded, throwing the two across the room. Jason landed in the center of the room, sliding across the floor to within feet of the TARDIS. The Doctor was thrown into a relay pillar, his head striking the hard stone surface. He fell face down to the floor, unconscious.

Having watched the entire scene on the scanner, Ace and Juris flew from the console room; Ace running to the Doctor, Juris going to his father, helping him to his feet.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," Jason said impatiently, waving his son away. Looking up, he saw Ace at the Doctor's side. "Ace, don't touch him!" he yelled as she was reaching out a hand.

Crossing the room, Jason carefully turned his friend over, a pained and horrified look coming to his face. The Time Lord was aging rapidly, his features a blur within the unstable time field. Jason tried to lift him but found he did not have the strength, the growing pain in his arms causing him to wince.

"Father, what's wrong?" Juris asked concernedly.

"Arthritis," the former Healer informed darkly. "Never mind me, help me get the Doctor into the TARDIS. The time field is draining his life force. You and I can handle a few decades here or there, but Ace can't."

Needing no further prompting, Juris lifted the unconscious Time Lord from the floor, carrying him into the TARDIS where they hoped he would be protected. To Jason's dismay, the Doctor's condition remained unchanged.

"Jason, what's happening?" Ace demanded fearfully.

"I thought I knew. Now, I'm not so sure." Jason looked at his fast weakening friend, trying desperately to remember all he had taught him of temporal engineering and time theory. Shaking his head, he realized it was no use. He was a Healer, not a Time Lord. Medicine was what he knew best. "The sickbay," he said at last. "There may be something there to help him." _And me,_ he thought darkly.

The captive Reed was seated in a metal chair beside the less substantial one Jason had used earlier. He was hoping he might be left on his own, which would allow him to escape. To his chagrin, he heard Jason say to Ace, "I need you to stay here—"

"No way! I'm staying with the Doctor," she protested.

"Ace, you're the only one who can operate the TARDIS," the Alterran shot back. Even his own raised voice was painful and he winced, blinking hard to try and clear his head. He moved to the navigational controls, struggling to force his stiffening fingers to set the coordinates. "If you see any change out there, or this dial goes into the red, get us out of here."

"What about him?" Ace asked, nodding at the glowering Reed.

Jason turned to look at the captor-now-turned-captive, a set expression on his face. "Tie him into the chair, if you like," he replied, "but he's not going anywhere. Are you, Reed? Possession is nine tens of the law, you know. And you're going to stay right where I tell you, aren't you?"

It appeared to the others that Reed met the Alterran's eyes almost fearfully before nodding slowly. "Yes."

"And if he doesn't, shoot him," Alex injected coldly, handing her the gun Jason had thrown across the room.

* * *

The sudden eruption of the energy field had taken the Doctor completely off guard. He had miscalculated its rate of approach, having thought he and Jason would be well clear before it struck. He had been able to hold his own against it while he was conscious, but when the console exploded, he was pulled through the layers of time that surrounded him, finding himself standing within the black void itself.

It took a moment before the Doctor realized he was inside the twin universe to the one he had encountered during his interview with the White Guardian. He looked around cautiously, wondering where the Black Guardian might be lurking. Far in the distance, a light started to glow and he braced himself, expecting yet another energy field. Then he noticed that it wasn't pulsing. Nor did it seem to radiate sparks. Unable to think of anything else to do, the Doctor moved towards it.

As he suspected, the light turned out to be the oasis within which sat the White Guardian. He was seated in a high backed chair identical to the one in the TARDIS console room. Across from him, in the pitch-blackness, was the Black Guardian, a smug expression on his face.

As he drew nearer, the Doctor could hear what the Guardians were discussing and was mildly surprised to find it concerned him. Apparently, there was some debate as to whether the Black Guardian had any claim on his life, or for that matter, had any right to declare a victory for the dark game he was playing.

"Chaos will envelope the cosmos," the Black Guardian was saying in his usual grand tone. "The Dark will prevail."

"That remains to be seen," the White Guardian countered mildly, his tone no different than when the Doctor had spoken to him. "The Doctor has yet to complete this game you have started."

Uncertain as to his role in this debate, the Doctor remained silent, acknowledging the White Guardian with a slight bow, the Black Guardian receiving a baleful look.

The Black Guardian looked steadily at the Time Lord and then went on as if he were not even there. He looked at his rival, a low growl rising in his throat. "The Doctor's life hangs by a thread," he countered coldly. "His friends do not have the knowledge, power, or skill to stop him from being destroyed by the time field. Concede!"

"Don't be too sure," came the patient reply. "Unlike those you chose to do your bidding, the Doctor's friends do not require outside direction or programming to complete their tasks. They can be quite resourceful."

"Even if he recovers," the Black Guardian scoffed, "there will be no mistaking the time ripple's origins. The reaction will be swift. Chaos _will_ return! Darkness will again overtake—"

The Doctor could stand it no longer. "Oh, please! Spare us your speeches! Your own arrogance will stop you, not me. You've blundered somewhere. You always do. That will be your undoing."

Enraged, the Black Guardian rose to his feet and for the first time the Doctor felt the enormity of the power he was opposing and took an automatic step back. It was only then that he realized the only thing keeping the evil being at bay was the White Guardian and he stepped further back into the safety of the Light.

"When the game ends, Doctor, your life is mine," the Black Guardian snarled. "Make no mistake of that!"

The White Guardian raised a hand, his face still passive. "Would you end the game now…?" he asked mildly, stopping his opponent in his tracks.

"If?"

What the White Guardian said next almost stopped the Doctor's hearts. "If I concede to you the Doctor's life?"

* * *

As Reed predicted, the time signal immediately registered on the Alterran security system, the unique signature of the Doctor's TARDIS being recorded as well. Once it was identified (checked and double checked,) Commander Tolan took the information to the Emperor, who was still confined to the Sanctum.

"There's no mistake, Majesty," Tolan concluded. "It's coming from the Doctor's TARDIS."

"And no word from either them?" the Emperor asked weakly.

"No, sir."

There was a long silence as the gravely ill monarch mulled this over. "What do your instincts tell you, Commander?" he said at last.

"That it's a lie. The Doctor would never betray the Empire."

"He owes the Empire no loyalty, Tolan."

"I know he's a Time Lord, sir, but he's…well, emotional," Tolan pointed out. "He would see it as betraying King Jason, and _that_ he would _never_ do."

The Emperor's crystalline eyes glowed a little brighter. "I agree. Someone wants very desperately to get us into a war with Gallifrey, don't they? Why, I wonder?"

"Perhaps when we hear from—" Tolan broke off when one of the wall panels let out a beep, indicating he was being paged. He excused himself and went to answer the call, returning several minutes later.

"It's seems we were right, Majesty," Tolan said calmly. "A priority message from King Jason was just received confirming this to be a hoax. He even went so far as to use the new security channel so we would know the message was genuine."

Emperor Quinton heaved a sigh of relief. "Commander, as soon as communication is restored, send my appreciation to our allies for their restraint in this difficult time." Pausing, he added, "And add my commendation to the Doctor for his assistance on their behalf."

* * *

On Gallifrey, the time signal had also registered, causing a flurry of activity in the security section. An emergency meeting of the High Council was called to determine what action should be taken now that war was inevitable.

By the time all the Council members were assembled, however, the Doctor's message had been received, confirming his original statement that the Alterrans did not want a war. Someone wanted to start one, however, and he advised the High Council that he intended to discover exactly who that was.


	16. Taking Action

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**TAKING ACTION**

Jason led the way to the sickbay, having to lean on Alex most of the way. The jolt he had received from the energy field had drained him severely, and he was finding it difficult to concentrate beyond the pain in his extremities.

Arriving at last, Juris placed the unconscious Doctor on an examining table, the Time Lord's body still blurring as it was pulled forward and backward in the time field.

Jason struggled to do what he could, but was almost at the point of collapse himself. Cursing under his breath, he slammed a fist on the wall hoping his anger might clear his head enough for him to think clearly again. "The energy field's getting stronger, and he's getting weaker," he growled. "And I can't stop it!"

"There must be something you can do," Frankie gasped

"I can't think!"

"Father, pull yourself together!" Juris exploded. "You've got to do something or he'll die!"

Frankie caught her breath as Juris' words brought back the memory of two short months ago, when she stood in the same room, Jason's life hanging in the balance, and the Doctor saying those very words to her. "It's just like before…" she breathed.

The others turned to her in confusion.

"What?" Jason asked.

"It's just like before," she said again. "When you were here, and the Doctor—"

"Not quite," the Alterran interrupted sharply. "I don't have an Epsilon circuit."

"Yes you do!" Dr. Albert pulled the forgotten sphere from her pocket and handed it to the astonished Healer.

"Where on earth did you get this?"

"From a display case, believe it or not."

Turning back to his fast weakening friend, Jason tried several times to disperse the energy field without success. Shaking his head, he said, "It's no use. I can't…concentrate." He held the sphere out to his son. "You'll have to do it. You're the only one who can."

"Me? How?" the boy asked helplessly. "I don't unders—" He caught his breath as he took hold of the stone-like ball, its power surging through him. "What is this!"

"An Epsilon Power Circuit."

"But they don't—"

His father cut him off. "Juris, there's no time! Now concentrate. It works the same as trans muting, you think what you want to happen and the circuit turns it to reality."

Juris gave him a dubious look and then went to the Doctor's side, drawing a deep breath. "How—where—do I start?"

"He's in an unstable time field and it's taking all his energy to remain stable," the Healer explained. "Stop the time fluctuations and the energy drain will stop. Then dissipate the time field." Suddenly feeling dizzy, Jason sat down on a high stool, leaning back against the wall and clinging to the counter beside him to stay upright.

Juris nodded. "Then it's your turn," he said before turning his full attention to the Doctor. He drew another deep breath to steady himself, putting a hand on the Time Lord's chest. He had not felt the time field when he carried him to the sickbay, but now he did, his hand tingling as it passed into the surging ball of energy. He caught his breath, a startled almost panicked expression coming to his face.

"Move through the field," Jason instructed gently, forcing the boy to concentrate rather than panic. "Visualize it, move in to it, move it away."

Juris looked up and nodded, swallowing hard. Closing his eyes, he did as instructed. After several minutes, it seemed as though nothing were happening. Then a glow appeared around the Doctor's body as his life signs stabilized and then slowly returned to normal. Once all influences of the unstable time field were gone, the glow vanished. Juris realized he had been holding his breath and exhaled. He opened his eyes and sagged, sitting down on a stool beside his father, feeling completely drained.

"Mental exhaustion," Jason said softly. "It'll pass."

The young man did not reply, reaching out and touching his father's hand. Instantly the numbness that was threatening to overtake him vanished. In less than a minute Jason was free of the affects from the time field, as well as healed of all his previous injuries.

The Doctor awoke at that moment, almost scaring the life out of everyone in the room when he sat bolt upright, a loud cry escaping him. Jason sprang to his feet and took him by the arm to keep him from jumping from the table. "It's alright, Doctor. You're in the TARDIS. You're safe," he soothed gently, moving to stand in front of his friend as he spoke.

The Time Lord looked around dazedly, appearing surprised to find himself in the TARDIS. "I was—" He stopped, looking Jason in the eye. _No, I can't tell him__**that**__**.**_ Drawing a deep breath to steady himself, he said, "I was fading in and out. Couldn't stop it. I didn't think you could, either."

"I didn't, actually, Juris did."

"Juris?" He turned to see the Epsilon Circuit in the boy's hands. "Where did _that_ come from?" he breathed. Before anyone could reply, the Doctor turned accusingly to Jason. "How could you give that to him? You, of all people, should know how dangerous they are."

"That's not very gracious of you, Doctor," his friend said coolly. "Juris just used it to save your life."

The Doctor gave him a stunned look. To the surprise of the others, Jason did not remark further on his friend's negative reaction. He knew he was remembering the death and destruction that had occurred the last time they encountered the spheres.

Juris gave a weak smile when the Doctor turned his surprised gaze in his direction. Then his father's thoughts came through with amplified clarity thanks to the sphere in his hands, and he scowled. Was that what he had held back when he told him of the original visit to Teggell?

"You did that?" the Doctor said at last.

"Yes. I'm not afraid of power like—"

Jason held up a hand to stop the altercation before it began. "Don't be like that, Juris," he said quickly. "It wasn't meant as an insult."

"Certainly not," the Doctor said brightly, getting down from the table as he spoke. "I'm delighted you chose to attempt something so daring. As I recall, it's not in you nature to do so."

Juris replied with another weak smile.

"Where's Ace?" the Doctor then asked.

"In the console room monitoring the energy field," Jason replied.

Suddenly Alex gave voice to a very important point he felt everyone had forgotten. "I'm very glad you're alright, Doctor," he injected sharply. "Now how do we go about stopping my planet from being destroyed?"

"Can we use this?" Juris asked innocently, holding up the sphere.

The reply, which came from his father, was firm and immediate. "Absolutely not!" Again his thoughts betrayed him and Juris analyzed what he saw in his father's mind while he and the Doctor debated the issue.

After several minutes, the debate was going nowhere and Juris sighed, looking down at the Epsilon Circuit in his hands. _There's only one way to reverse the spreading time field and they know it.__They just don't want to face it._ He came to a very difficult decision just as Frankie said, "I'll think I'd better have that back."

"No, I don't think so. Not yet."

The Doctor and Jason stopped their debate and turned to the determined Prince, who was already heading for the door. The set expression on his face unsettled the Doctor, who immediately moved to bar his way.

"Juris…?" Jason said quietly.

"There's only one way to stop that time field spreading, and you know it," his son said firmly. He stopped, meeting the Time Lord's gaze steadily. "Doctor, please, let me pass."

"And if I refuse?" the Doctor asked challengingly.

"You want me to say that I'll force you, but I won't. You know I won't hurt you, Doctor. I just saved your life!"

"But I'm supposed to allow you to kill yourself?"

"I'm not going to kill myself."

"You don't know that," the Time Lord snapped. "You've never handled one of those before today."

Sighing heavily, Juris said, "Doctor, please, don't make this more difficult than it is already."

The Doctor folded his arms and glared at the young man, refusing to move. There was a look in the boy's eyes that reminded him of Jason, and he found himself unsettled further by it. "Juris, you've no idea the risks you're taking. Those spheres are highly unpredictable."

Juris closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, a pained look passing across his face. "Look, I'm going to the console room. If you really want to talk about it, we can talk about it there." So saying, he promptly vanished.

Jason was immediately at the Doctor's side. "He's more adept than I thought," he gasped. "That's bad."

Alex could contain himself no longer. "What the devil's going on!"

"Never mind," the Doctor replied, storming through the door. "Just come on." He led the way to the control room, stopping dead halfway there. "Listen." He threw a horrified look in Jason's direction. "He's dematerialized!"

"That's impossible!" Jason objected. "He doesn't know how."

"No, but Ace does. And she's in the console room!"


	17. Backlash

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**BACKLASH**

The Time Lord sprinted the remaining distance to the console room hesitating a moment at the inner door before slowly opening it. He saw Ace standing just on the other side nervously watching Juris, who stood at the open exterior doors, his back to her. The TARDIS had already materialized and was hovering several hundred feet away from the dome.

"I thought you'd never get here," Ace sighed relievedly as the Doctor entered the console room.

"Are you alright?" he asked, receiving a nod in reply.

"I didn't hurt her," Juris said in an almost injured tone. "I did frighten her, though. I didn't mean to…"

"Juris," Jason said as he slowly entered the room, "what are you doing? It isn't like you to go off half-cocked."

Sensing the fear and uncertainty of those behind him, Juris turned, an anguished expression on his face. He knew his father and the Doctor would oppose him, forcing him to use the power against them, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

"The temporal gateway is locked open," Juris replied softly. "Even the TARDIS couldn't break free. It's trapped in the energy field too. And when the field moves forward, it will engulf not just this planet, but hundreds—thousands—of others. No one will ever know it was all a lie. Gallifrey won't be able to stop it because they'll be too busy fighting with Alterrous."

"But we sent the message—" his father insisted.

"No, you only _hope_ you sent the message," Juris corrected. "We don't know if it got out. And if it did, we don't know if it was believed. Our worlds will destroy each other over nothing."

"Juris, the energy required to redirect a time field of that magnitude will kill you if it gets out of control," the Doctor stated firmly as he crossed to the console to check the readings.

"I am aware of that," the Alterran Prince said softly. "So you'd better be ready to get us out of here when the dome goes up. I don't know what kind of a backlash the explosion will produce."

"No! This is madness. I won't allow it!" Jason thundered, storming into the room. He was halfway across the room when an invisible force stopped him, holding him immobile.

At the exterior doors, Juris stood with an outstretched hand. "I need your help, not your opposition."

Still at the console, the Doctor tried to take advantage of the diversion. While Juris' attention was focused on his father, he reached for the door lever. His hand was inches from it when he, too, was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Please, believe me," Juris said calmly. "I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't!" his father snapped. "You've never had control of that much power before. What if it gets away from you?"

"As it did from you?"

The arrow found its mark. Jason stiffened visibly but made no reply, his eyes cold and angry.

"If you saw that in his mind, you'd've also seen he wasn't the one in control," the Doctor cut in sharply. "Even though he thought he was."

"And you think that's what's happening with me?"

To the amazement of all present, it was Reed who replied. "Of course they do. They have no choice. Otherwise they'd have to agree with the logic of your actions."

Still trapped in the force field, Jason said acidly, "We have a choice? We can't exactly stop him, now can we? Not since I was stupid enough to give him that sphere."

Stung by the remark, Juris lowered his hand, releasing Jason and the Doctor from the force fields. "If there were any other way you'd've thought of it by now." In a faraway voice, he said, "Strange, though. They talk of destiny. Fate. I don't know. But somehow I _know_ I must do this. I was led here. I'm sure of it."

"Rubbish!" the Doctor snapped. "You came along for the ride."

"Yes! Remember what Asta said? Where do I fit in? It must be here. It must be!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Juris paused, admitting, "Because it's not like me to do this."

Jason caught his breath, his eyes growing wide. "No…" he breathed. "It's like me."

Before anyone could object further, Juris raised the Epsilon circuit and it started to glow, growing brighter and brighter. His face twisted in concentration as the ball of energy continued to grow until it suddenly streaked from the sphere, striking the dome. He took a step back, struggling to maintain control.

Suddenly it was as if time stopped, standing frozen in the moment before King Jason's very eyes. He had come to a realization that had never occurred to him before. He stared at his son, the sphere in his hand, the console room awash in the energy haze. He turned back to look at the scanner, seeing the image of the dome being engulfed by the energy beam. Looking back at his son, he caught his breath. "Dèjá vu?" he whispered.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, the moment was gone and Jason was snapped back to reality. He saw the Doctor moving to overtake his son and came around the console to stop him, taking him by the arm and pulling him aside. "No, let him go."

"Jason, what are you doing?" the Time Lord protested. "He's going to kill himself."

Shaking his head, the Alterran monarch said firmly, "No. He's fulfilling his destiny."

The Doctor groaned, thinking Jason had gone over the edge with his son. "Not you too…"

By this time, the dome was red and shimmered in the distance as it absorbed more and more power. Finally there was an enormous explosion and the structure suddenly folded in on itself as the time field collapsed. Its work done, the energy beam snapped back into the sphere, the force of the backlash sending Juris flying across the console room, slamming him into the far wall only a few feet from where Ace was standing.

The Doctor called to Jason to hit the door lever the same instant he hit the dematerialization switch. Nothing happened. The exterior doors refused to close. Seconds later, the TARDIS was rocked by the shockwaves as the temporal gateway folded in on itself. The occupants of the console room were thrown to the floor. The Doctor stood clinging to the control console as if it were a life raft, fighting to keep the time machine from being sucked in to the collapsing time field.

Across the room Juris cried out in pain, the blazing light surrounding his body growing brighter. He writhed inside the ball of energy, unable to release the sphere in his hand.

"What's happening?" Ace cried.

"The energy backlash!" Jason cried. "It's killing him!" He tried to move towards his struggling son but was prevented once again by an invisible barrier when Juris reached out his free hand in his direction.

"No, Father, keep back!" he called out painfully, fighting the power flooding through his body. "It'll kill you too!"

"But not me!" Frankie suddenly exclaimed.

Alex held her back. "Are you nuts?" he exclaimed, pulling her further away. Frankie struggled wildly against his strong grip. "Alex, let me go! I nullify the power, remember!"

Alex did remember, but was not about to let Frankie anywhere near the seemingly out of control Alterran writhing on the floor.

Jason remembered, too. "Ace!" he called. "Take the sphere away from him! You and Frankie are the only ones who can touch it without being harmed."

"No way!" Ace protested.

"Do it!" the Doctor commanded. "Do it or we're all dead!"

Ace gave him a horrified look, but there was something in the Time Lord's eyes that made her suddenly turn and wrench the circuit from the Prince's hand. The same instant, the Doctor hit the door lever and the exterior doors swung shut.

The glow surrounding the struggling Juris then changed to a shimmer that started to fizzle like static. His body convulsed violently, distorting in shape several times, a cry of agony was torn from his throat. When the shimmering finally faded, he went limp, completely drained of energy, his eyes staring vacantly into space.

Horrified, Ace said in a small voice, "I've killed him."

"No, you've just saved his life," Jason corrected sharply. He took the sphere from her hand and looked over at the Doctor, following his gaze to the scanner. The TARDIS was practically inside the collapsing time field.

"Jason, if you can get us out of here, now would be the time," the Time Lord said, his voice unnaturally calm.

"Okay, hang on to your hats everybody," the King instructed.

The console room seemed to spin wildly, changing in color and size and making the occupants feel as though they were being pulled inside out. Then everything seemed to go black.

The Doctor was the only one other than Jason to remain conscious, although he would've rather he had passed out. It was not a journey he cared to repeat. On the scanner, he saw the dome collapse within the time field and then erupt into flames. This was followed by a gut-wrenching journey through what remained of the time field as Jason concentrated on sealing it for good.

When the console room finally returned to normal, the Doctor reluctantly released his grip on the control console. "Where are we?" he asked finally.

His former companion beamed back at him. "Would you believe Frankie's backyard?"


	18. Paradox

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**PARADOX**

Jason went to his unconscious son, getting down beside him and checking him over. "You did well, my boy," he whispered. "Just as you were supposed to."

The Doctor pushed a button on a wall panel and a bed slid out from behind it. "You knew what he was going to do, didn't you?"

Jason lifted the boy from the floor and placed him on the bed. "Well…yes and no," he replied unhelpfully. Touching the Epsilon sphere again, a small black box appeared out of nowhere and he pulled out a syringe injecting the medication it contained into his unconscious son. Prince Juris took a sharp breath, his body going rigid a moment before going limp again.

The Doctor looked sternly at his Alterran friend when he looked up at him. "Would you explain your reply, please?"

"It's just that…all of a sudden I realized I'd seen everything that was happening," Jason informed startlingly.

"Dèjá vu?"

"No, more than that. It was a long time ago. When I had contact with the Great Seal. I saw…" Sighing, Jason admitted, "I thought it was me, because I only saw his back. But it was Juris. Here. Now."

"You saw the successor!" the Time Lord gasped.

"I saw—" Jason blinked. "You _know_ about that?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "The White Guardian indicated the successor was in danger, and to be frank, I wasn't sure if he meant you or not. You'll forgive me, I hope, but I don't think you have the temperament for the job."

Jason gave a small smile "I agree completely. My Uncle wouldn't deny or confirm when I confronted him about it, but…I know what I saw."

"And you've been running from it ever since. For how many centuries?"

"Too many." Looking down at the boy beside him, the monarch shook his head. "Running from a destiny that wasn't mine. It was his."

A ghost of a smile passed across the Time Lord's face. "Are you sure of that?" he asked hauntingly.

Before Jason could think of a suitable reply, Ace came to her senses and sat up slowly, a hand going to her pounding head. "I think I hated that," she muttered darkly.

"You'll live," Jason replied.

Frankie and Alex stirred and then sat up, both feeling as bad as Ace.

Seeing Juris stretched out on the bed, Frankie feared the worst and asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

Jason nodded, a knowing smile coming to his face. "He's going to be great."

"I'm glad to hear it," a weak voice said from beside him. "I was afraid you'd be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" came the biting reply. "All you did was practically kill yourself and allow the TARDIS, and everyone onboard, to be sucked into an unstable time fissure."

Juris tried to sit up but could not quite manage it, falling back, exhausted. "Sorry."

His father gave him a dark look and rose to his feet, his face slowly softening. "Yes, well…I suppose I can forgive you." Suddenly his voice was serious again, "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted."

"You're lucky you feel anything," Dr. Albert scolded as she sat down beside the drained youth. "You could've been killed."

"Yeah," Ace injected, "a decent sized bomb could've leveled the place."

"A time portal is a bit more complicated than a computer or spacecraft, Ace," the Doctor pointed out. "It takes a bit more that a few cans of Nitro-9 to close one down."

"Yes, something on the scale of a nuclear warhead," Jason said darkly. "And they're not what you'd call environmentally friendly."

Ace gave him a sour look and went over to Reed, who was slumped down in his chair. "Oi, come on, mate. Time to wake up," she said, hitting him on the shoulder. When he did not respond, she shook him, catching her breath when he slumped forward. "Professor, I think he's dead!"

Jason looked up, crossing to the unmoving form, pushing him back into a sitting position to examine him. "The temporal disturbance must've thrown all his systems off line," he observed quietly. "His primary circuits have overloaded." Turning to the Doctor, he said, "Question is, do we reactivate him?"

"Reactivate?" Ace asked.

"He's an android!" the Doctor gasped. "Of course! I wondered why your tone towards him changed in the dome."

"Is that what you meant about possession being nine tens of the law?" Frankie asked, receiving a nod in reply.

More to himself than anyone else, Juris said, "No wonder he was a hole in the universe." He tried to sit up again only to fall back, his head spinning. Closing his eyes, he put a hand to his head. "Why do I feel so weak? I had enough energy flowing through me to power this planet for a century."

Jason exchanged a knowing look with the Doctor before saying, "You had a misfire when Ace took the sphere away from you."

"What?" Juris shuddered. "Are you sure?"

"Well, it's been a while since I practiced medicine, so I'm a bit rusty," his father said sarcastically. "But if you didn't misfire, I'd say you gave a very convincing imitation of one."

"You _are_ mad at me."

Jason flashed a broad smile. "Oh, I'm sure I'll get over it by the time you've reached your first century."

The Doctor came over and dropped a bag of candies into the young man's hands. "Here, have something to eat. It'll get your energy level back up. Jason and I need to check the stabilizers, anyway."

"We do?" Jason said in bewilderment. Seeing the stern look on the Time Lord's face, he said, "We do." and headed for the door. _Stabilizers my foot_, _he's going to read me the riot act about this_. Just as he reached the door, he remembered the circuit in his hand and casually tossed it to Ace. "Look after that for me, will you?" He then vanished through the door.

Juris sighed heavily, struggling, and succeeding, in sitting up. He swung his feet off of the bed, pulling a candy from the bag. "Of all the people in the universe…why would it have to be _them_ I used the power against?" he said dejectedly.

"I can understand your father, but why does it matters what the Doctor thinks?" Frankie said amazedly.

"Oh, Frankie. It matters more than you can possibly imagine," Juris said seriously. Seeing the Teggellan's puzzled expression, he sighed and lowered his eyes. "How can I put this? My father…is my mentor. And the Doctor is his. I can get away with a lot with my father, but not the Doctor. He sees things very differently. On an entirely different level."

"Yeah," Ace agreed softly, nodding her head.

"But he doesn't seem upset by what you did," Frankie pointed out. "Not like Jason."

The Alterran shook his head. "Don't let that calm exterior fool you. I'm telepathic remember. And so is the Doctor. He's _afraid_ of something in me. I'm not sure what, he wouldn't let me see that far into his mind. Just the fact that he let me see that much—" Shaking his head again, he sighed. "Maybe he's trying to warn me. Afraid I'm becoming as unpredictable as my father."

"I can see why that would upset you."

Juris looked her in the eyes. "It only upsets me because—he may be right. I've been through a lot in the last two years. I'm not the man I used to be. I'm not even sure who I am now." Rising to his feet, he cried, "My God, I am becoming a paradox!"

Juris had been sitting with his back to the door and was unaware of the fact that the Doctor and Jason had returned and were silently listening in the doorway. The reason they had left was the Doctor's way of allowing the young man to work out the implications of his actions without his father's input. It was only when Juris turned that he registered their presence. Drawing himself to his full height, the young man tried to meet his father's steady gaze but could not and lowered his eyes guiltily.

"We are _all_ a paradox," the monarch said calmly. "It's how you deal with the growing duality within you that will determine your fate. When you can face _yourself_ and not turn away, _then_ there is no need to fear."

The Doctor's eyes flickered, a look of admiration coming to his face. As of that moment, he knew that his job as Jason's guide was completed.

Then it was as though the incident had never taken place. The Doctor threw a quick glance over to his perplexed Teggellan passengers, striding to the console to check the readings. "Jason, I hope you remembered to correct for the time field's interference," he said without looking up. "Otherwise, we'll end up doing this all over again."

"Naturally," his former companion grinned, activating the scanner. Frankie caught her breath when she saw the image of her beach house. Looking over at her, Jason said seriously, "Here is where we say good-bye. For good this time."


	19. Now What?

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**NOW WHAT?**

With the good-byes said, the TARDIS left Teggell for what the Doctor hoped was the last time. He knew he should be setting the coordinates for Gallifrey rather than Alterrous but…

"I'm really not in any hurry to report to the High Council in person," the Doctor said from the communications bank. "They keep interrupting…wanting details…"

The face of the Lord Chancellor appeared on the screen and within a few minutes the Doctor had filled him in on the events on Teggell. He then went on to apologize for not having reported in person, feeling obliged to return his royal passengers to Alterrous post haste. Before the Chancellor could object, the Doctor cut the transmission.

"That wasn't very nice," Jason chided playfully.

The Time Lord flashed a devilish smile before turning his attention to the matter at hand, this being Reed. The man they now knew to be an android was still deactivated and bound to his chair.

"Well?" the Doctor asked. "Do we untie him before reactivating?"

"Why do we have to turn him back on at all?" Ace wanted to know.

"How else are we going to find out his motives?"

"Motives!" Jason was incredulous. "Doctor, he's a machine! A machine that almost wiped out both our civilizations under the direction of the Black Guardian. What more do you need to know?"

"I need to know why. He appears to be self-directing, but I could be mistaken. The Black Guardian never would've used him if he weren't desperate for something. And I'd rather like to know what that something was." As he spoke, the Doctor was examining the motionless Reed, his fingers probing along his back. A small cry of delight escaped him when he found the activation switch and he gave it a quick press.

"You think knowing that will make a difference?" Jason asked coldly.

The Time Lord smiled up at him, a knowing look on his face. "I can see you never asked Turlough how he came to travel with me," he said enigmatically. "You might have a different opinion."

Before the stunned Alterran could reply, Reed shuddered and drew in a sharp breath. His eyes opened and he straightened, his face blank. After a few seconds he blinked again, his facial features changing, becoming more animated. As soon as his internal systems were fully on line, he blinked again, taking in the occupants of the console room in bewilderment. "What happened?" he asked finally.

It was Jason who replied, albeit somewhat tersely. "You were deactivated by the time field. Apparently, it overloaded your primary circuits."

"De…" Reed gave him startled look. "I was deactivated?"

"Yes."

Reed sat up a bit more, discovering at the same time he was still secured to the chair. He was bound to it with cord, which he could have broken easily, but his hands were still secured behind his back with wire and this he could not break. Taking in the faces around him, he could see they no longer feared him. Was it because they now knew he was a machine that could be turned off at any time? Closing his eyes, a pained look came to his face. Would he never be free?

After a long silence, he asked, "Why did you reactivate me?"

"Short of downloading your memory core," replied the Doctor, "it was the quickest way of finding out why you chose to ally yourself with the Black Guardian. What did he promised in return for annihilating two of the most powerful races in the cosmos? To get off the planet?"

Reed nodded slowly, the Doctor's words putting his actions into sharper focus. "That…and my freedom."

Prince Juris snorted and dropped into a nearby chair. "Freedom from what? As far as I could see, you were free to come and go as you pleased." The look he received in return was unnervingly cold and he actually flinched back.

"Tell us about it," the Doctor prompted gently. "Who—or what—are you trying to get free of?"

"The owner—" Correcting himself, Reed said, "_My_ owner, left me to look after his ship. He disappeared about two months ago."

Jason caught his breath. _Was it possible?_ "Was that the same time the Cult of Jaka disappeared?" he asked.

"You know of the Cult?" Reed said in a surprised tone.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said softly. "Intimately."

"You probably know who he is, then," Reed replied. "He's the High Priest."

"Brogan!" the Doctor and Jason cried in unison, exchanging a look of mutual astonishment. Turning back at the android, Jason informed, "Brogan's dead, Reed."

"I know that's what the media—"

"No, no," the Alterran interrupted. "This isn't mere speculation. It's a fact. I was there. Believe me, he's not coming back—ever."

The android stared at him a long time, almost as though his internal processors were rejecting the data they were being given. It wasn't until the Doctor asked him to go on that the story continued.

Reed explained that he was a servant class android from a planet none of them had heard of. He was programmed to serve his owner in any and all ways. After arriving on Teggell nearly three years ago, he was left to safeguard the ship. The Doctor and Jason already knew Brogan was searching for the legendary power source of Jaka. Reed explained that his owner had even gone so far as to set him up as Aylsworth's agent on the off chance it turned up for auction.

As Reed continued with his story, the Doctor noticed the android kept his eyes fixed on the pacing King Jason the whole time. He shifted his gaze when asked question, replied and then returned his attention to the Alterran monarch, who was oblivious to any of this.

Suddenly the Doctor realized something extraordinary. Reed was nothing more than a victim of his own programming; programmed to serve, whether he liked it or not. What had he said? Serve his owner in any and all things? He served Brogan. He served Aylsworth. And he served the Black Guardian. He did as he was told because he could do nothing else. Now, it seemed, he had chosen a new master. Or had his new master been chosen for him? Was it because Jason had been the one to take him captive? Possession, isn't that what he'd said?

"So, what's to become of me now?" Reed said at last. "Wipe my memory so I don't remember any of this?"

"And then what? Set you down on some unsuspecting world so you can start this all over again?" Prince Juris said coolly. "Not bloody likely."

"They should break you up into little bits," Ace injected coldly.

"That's a little drastic, don't you think?" the Doctor said disapprovingly.

From across the room, the pacing Jason said thoughtfully, "Actually, aside from a modified ethics program, all he needs is a self-activating protocol override." He almost jumped out of his skin when the Doctor gave a cry of delight. "Jason, that's brilliant! That's exactly what he needs!" Spinning around, he asked, "What do you think, Reed?"

Reed met his gaze steadily. "It sounds ideal—in theory. But to be frank, Doctor, I don't trust any of you enough to let you alter my programs." Looking pointedly at his bindings, he added, "Not that I have any say in the matter."

The Time Lord nodded thoughtfully, startling everyone when he asked, "Would you allow Jason to do it?"

The reaction to this question was just as the Time Lord expected. Reed stiffened visibly when the bewildered Alterran turned in his direction. His eyes remained fixed almost fearfully on the King, yet he remained silent, obviously shaken by the question.

"You ask him, Jason," the Doctor then prompted. "I think you'll be surprised by the answer."

"What?" Jason scowled, looking from the Doctor to the silent android and back. The Time Lord waved his hands at him, and he sighed. "Alright. Reed, would you allow me to reprogram you?" he said in a bland tone.

Only the Doctor was not surprised by Reed's reaction. He closed his eyes, seeming to be fighting an inner battle. His face tensed and he started to tremble. Finally the word, "Yes," was visibly forced from his lips, sounding more like a croak than a word. It was obvious he did not want to say it.

Appalled, Jason turned accusingly to the Doctor, who held up a hand. "Apparently," he said calmly, "you have been designated as Mr. Reed's new owner. He has no choice but to do as you say."

Turning to the distressed android, the Doctor apologized for having put him through the trauma. "Let me rephrase the question. If it were your choice, would you allow Jason to reprogram you?"

The reply was firm and immediate. "No."

Thinking he had sufficiently made his point, the Doctor turned to Jason, asking, "Do you still question his motives?"

The Alterran's reply was also immediate. "No." He crossed to the still shaken android, releasing him from his bonds. "How long have you been self aware?" he asked suddenly.

"I…don't know," Reed replied, somewhat bewildered by the question. "Am I? Yes, I suppose I must be. Why do you ask?"

It was Prince Juris who supplied the answer. "Because it indicates sentience. Apparently, somewhere along the line you've evolved beyond your programming."

"That would explain why the Black Guardian was so interested in using you," the Doctor added.

Reed gave them a startled look, his mind processing this revolutionary idea. Was he sentient? More than a machine? It was a fascinating hypothesis. Then Jason spoke, returning his full attention to the matter at hand.

"For you to be free of me—and anyone else for that matter—you'll need me to relinquish any claim on you, a modified ethics program and a self activating override protocol. With all that, you should have true self-direction and no one will be able to do what I just did. Am I right?"

Reed nodded, resigning himself to the inevitable fact that he was going to have to allow himself to be reprogrammed by his former captives. Since he would have to be deactivated, he would be unaware of the changes they made. They could erase his memory completely if they so desired, effectively wiping out the person he had developed into. On further analysis, however, he wondered if this would be a bad thing. He had not exactly been a sterling member of society over the past decades.

"You're designers must've been brilliant," Jason remarked, causing Reed to abandon his analysis and return his attention to him again. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you actually look worried."

Reed blinked. "That's because I am worried."

"Exactly," the Doctor injected. "You're worried we're going to alter your program beyond what you desire. But the only one who can effectively reprogram you, is _you_." The look he received in return was one of consternation.

"Doctor, I can't reprogram myself. If I could, don't you think I would've done it by now? There are inhibitors that override—"

The Doctor held up his hands. "Can you isolate the systems that need changing and establish the necessary parameters?"

"Yes."

"Can you write the program?"

"Yes."

"Can you run the tests on it?"

"Yes. I just can't—"

"You just can't install it," the Doctor concluded.

Reed lowered his head. "Yes."

By this time Jason was grinning from ear to ear, knowing exactly where the Time Lord was leading. "No. But we can!" The android looked up sharply and the Alterran held up a hand. "But only if you allow it. It must be your decision, not mine."


	20. Report

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**REPORT**

After a long silence, Reed asked, "If this works, and I really do have true self direction, will I be free to go wherever I chose?"

This unexpected inquiry threw Jason completely and he looked over at the Doctor, who seemed just as startled. "I'm afraid we…eh, haven't thought that far ahead yet," the Time Lord replied apologetically.

Before the android could inquire further, the central control column want quiet, as did the room. "We've landed," the Doctor announced.

"Where?" Reed wanted to know.

It was Jason who answered. "Alterrous. We have to report to the Lord Emperor." If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn the android blanched, an appalled expression coming to his face.

"It's nothing to do with you," the Doctor assured as he pulled the door lever.

"But, Doctor, I was the cause of it all," came the fearful reply. "Your civilizations almost destroyed each other because of what I did."

"Because of what you did under the direction of the Black Guardian," the Doctor corrected.

"But he's not here," Reed countered fearfully. "And as soon as you tell them it was me, they'll want to dismantle me."

"No one is going to lay a finger on you," Jason said firmly. "I won't allow it."

"You won't be able to stop your own Emperor!"

Prince Juris was already at the door and said, "Perhaps you should tell him you're more than just plain old Jason Krystovan, Father. It may make a difference."

Reed took an alarmed step back. "Father!" he gasped. "Yo…you're his father?"

Jason groaned, rolling his eyes. He had overlooked how his relationship with Juris would throw the already uneasy android in to a panic. "Juris, I told you not to call me Father," he moaned. "Look, just stay in the TARDIS and get to work on the program, okay? I'll tell you all about who I am when I get back."

"What happens if they come for me while you're gone?"

"They won't," the Prince said firmly. Suddenly a very clear telepathic message came through from his father telling him to stay behind to keep an eye on the unpredictable Reed. As far as Jason was concerned, he was a danger until proven otherwise and he did not want to leave him alone in the TARDIS with Ace.

"Anyway," Juris continued smoothly, "I'll stay, just to make sure."

The Doctor waved a hand in his companion's direction. "Don't worry. If things get out of hand, Ace can always create a diversion by blowing something up for you."

Reed gave the teenager a sideways look. She did not look any more pleased with the prospect of remaining in the TARDIS with him than he was at staying at all. Yet logic dictated the Doctor was right. He would be safe within the confines of the time machine. And even though he probably did not realize, Jason had ordered him to stay behind to work on the program. Until it was initiated, he had no choice but to do as he was told.

* * *

Jason looked around cautiously as he exited the TARDIS, not wanting to be arrested a second time. To his relief, he saw they had materialized very close to the Sanctum.

"Do you think we should put in a call to Tolan before we go in?" the Doctor asked as his royal friend headed for the door.

Turning back to face him, Jason smiling mischievously. "Only if we're caught," he grinned, receiving a disapproving scowl in reply. He held open the door, following the Doctor into the antechamber and changing to his true form.

"It was your idea for Juris to stay behind, wasn't it?" the Time Lord asked as he followed the Alterran into the Sanctum.

"Now how did you know that?" Jason asked in surprise.

The Doctor smiled broadly. "Your son gets a certain look on his face when he's receiving telepathically, and I saw that look just before he so graciously volunteered to stay behind."

As on their first visit, the Sanctum seemed deserted and the Doctor relaxed. It was only when they rounded the last corner that he tensed, seeing what appeared to be a guard outside the Emperor's room. Apparently sensing his ill ease, Jason said quietly, "It's alright, Doctor. It's Fane."

"Jason, he won't know who I am," the Doctor reminded softly.

"He will when I tell him," Jason replied amusedly. "And, by the way, it's Captain Fane now."

As it turned out introductions were unnecessary, the King's former ward having already been briefed on the Time Lord's clearance into the Sanctum. Fane greeted the pair warmly, going on to express his delight and relief at their success in averting the war that had seemed inevitable. He then informed them that the Emperor was not in his room. He was being checked by his own Healers, and having several tests run.

"Will he be up to seeing us, do you think?" Jason asked.

"Uncle Jay, I think he'd feel snubbed if you didn't stay," Fane replied, adding, "He's still quite weak, though."

"We'll try not to tire him out," the Doctor promised as he followed Jason in.

The first thing the Doctor noticed as he entered the room was the lights were slightly brighter than on his previous visit. The sounds in the room had not changed, but the Emperor's circular bed seemed to have grown slightly larger. Or was it an illusion caused by the absence of its occupant?

After a few minutes, the Doctor asked, "Jason, just how seriously ill is Emperor Quinton?"

The Alterran's crystalline sensors seemed to twinkle like stars, something the Doctor had learned to recognize as a sign of amusement. "He'll be alright," Jason replied. "It'll be a while before he's his old imposing self again, though."

"He's not going to die, then?"

"No. He was past the crisis stage before we arrived from Gallifrey. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I've been thinking about what you saw when you had contact with the Seal," came the thoughtful reply. "You weren't King then, but obviously the Seal was privy to your future. It's entirely possible the successor you saw was simply your own."

A ripple of color flashed across the Alterran's body as he took in this startling revelation, this thought having never occurred to him. "Oh, great," he moaned. "So who was the White Guardian talking about?"

"I don't know. As I recall, he simply said the life of the future Emperor was in jeopardy. He never actually indicated that he was on Teggell," the Doctor informed.

"Wonderful," Jason moaned again. "So who did he mean? One of my grandchildren?"

"Isn't it a bit premature to be talking of grandchildren?" asked a quiet voice from the door. "Juris is still only a boy."

The Doctor turned to see the Lord Emperor being brought in. He greeted him formally, bowing slightly. He knew the attendants were surprised, if not horrified to see him present but kept their thoughts to themselves out of respect for their sovereign, and the unmistakable presence of Captain Fane at the door.

Once the Lord Emperor was returned to his bed, and his attendants were gone, the Doctor and Jason filled him in on what had happened, including the startling developments concerning the android, Reed.

After a long pause, Quinton asked, "Do you trust him enough to give him self-direction?"

"No more than I trust anyone who already has it," Jason replied truthfully. "Although I would prefer we were sure he was completely free of the Black Guardian's influence before proceeding."

"And the only way to be sure of that," the Doctor injected, "is to run a thorough and independent check on all his programs. Unfortunately, it isn't as easy as that. We've already promised not to do anything contrary to his wishes."

"I still don't see the dilemma," the Emperor observed. "If, as you say, he wishes to be a free agent, won't he want to be free of the Black Guardian's influences, too?"

"I don't know," the Doctor replied hauntingly. "It all depends on his programming."

* * *

Juris had returned to the wicker chair and sat watching the android intently as he worked. Ace had gone to her room to rest. Or so she claimed. The Prince suspected it was simply to get away from Reed, who unnerved her more than she was willing to admit.

Reed stood silently at the TARDIS computer working with amazing speed, his fingers almost a blur as they flew over the keyboard. After several minutes he stopped, allowing his entries to process. He took a step back and scowled, turning to Juris. "What did you mean about your father being more than just plain old Jason Krystovan?" he asked suddenly.

Juris blinked, the question taking him completely off guard. He cleared his throat. "Well, you've probably already figured out he's Alterran," he said evasively.

"Yes, I have," Reed replied. "And that does not answer the question."

Heaving a resigned sigh, Juris said, "The long and the short of it is, my father is Emperor Quinton's Grand Nephew. He's also King of the planet Tel-Shye and I am Crown Prince. We haven't been getting on too well of late, but since you had me shot, I think that will probably change, don't you?"

"I'd say the odds are in your favor," Reed said mildly.

Juris scowled at him. "I hope you've put something in that ethics program about not frightening people to death."

"I'm afraid I don't know the parameters for that," came the truthful reply. "And to set the record straight, the reason I had you shot was because I couldn't do it myself. My programming prevents me from directly harming anyone."

"But you can still carry a weapon?"

"I'm sure the Doctor will be annoyed to hear this, but the gun wasn't loaded." To prove his point, he tossed the gun Alex had given to Ace over to the Prince. "Check for yourself."

Juris did, finding it exactly as he said. The idea of what Reed had done suddenly made the Alterran uneasy. Obviously he did have some sort of ethics program, but it was flawed. "You can't harm someone yourself, but you can order someone else to do it for you. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Without any conflict?"

"Yes. Ironic, isn't it?" Reed said calmly.

"No, it's a loophole in your programming. Question is, how did you find it?" A sudden thought struck him, and Juris asked, "Did the Black Guardian point that out to you?"

The android stiffened visibly. Obviously, the Prince had guessed correctly. "What are you suggesting?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. For him to be truly free of the evil being's influence, he was going to have to run a full analysis on his systems. And if he didn't find anything himself, he would probably have to verify it by running an independent analysis, which meant possible deactivation.

"You already know what I'm suggesting," the Alterran said calmly. "The real question is, are you willing to do it?"


	21. Uneasy

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
**

**UNEASY**

As the Doctor and Jason related their story, the Emperor noticed the Time Lord seemed uneasy and he eventually asked him the cause. Surely he should be more relaxed with the danger past?

The Doctor gave a small smile, but his eyes were troubled. "Call it my natural pessimism, Majesty," he replied thoughtfully. "But I can't help thinking it was all too easy."

"Easy?" The Emperor was taken aback. "If that is what you consider easy, I'd hate to see what you call difficult."

Jason would have readily agreed had he not known the Doctor so well. The Time Lord's instincts in such matters had kept him alive for nine centuries. If he felt there was more to come, then they were well advised to be prepared for it.

"I'm not usually one to revel in victory," the Doctor went on to say, "but I can't help feeling this one came a bit too quickly. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"I think you're looking for complications where none exist," came the amiable reply.

"I hope so."

Jason drew a deep breath. The Doctor had never been one to openly court disaster, but disaster did have a tendency to pursue him—frequently! "God, I'm getting tired of being manipulated!" he exclaimed. "Being moved about like pawns on a chessboard. Just _once_ I'd like to know what was going on ahead of time!"

The Doctor turned sharply to this friend, the scene with the Guardians returning vividly to mind. _The Game_, wasn't that what they were talking about? The White wanting the Black to concede _The Game?_ The Doctor wondered if he had actually succeeded in ending it. Or were they still caught up in the Black Guardian's grand design? What was he forgetting? Something else the White Guardian had said…

"What do you think, Doctor?" Jason asked, breaking into the Time Lord's thoughts.

"I think it's time we got back." Realizing he had answered too quickly, the Doctor added gently, "We're not supposed to tire your Uncle, remember?"

Jason went as far as the door and then stopped; saying in a low voice, "Wait for me in the antechamber, would you, please, Doctor? I'll be right there. I want to do my own check on his condition, just to satisfy myself his Healers aren't killing him with kindness."

The Doctor smiled impishly. "You should've stayed in medicine, Jason."

"Like I had a choice?"

Fane was still stationed outside the door and Jason asked him escort the Doctor to the antechamber. To his amusement, he heard the Time Lord congratulating the officer on his promotion, going on to inquire after his parents.

* * *

After completing the majority of the work on his program revisions, including the ethics changes suggested by Juris, Reed had the TARDIS computer run a diagnostic on them. At the same time he ran an internal diagnostic on his own systems. When the latter was completed, he looked at the Prince, who said simply, "Well…?"

Shaking his head, the android replied, "Nothing. As far as I can tell, there are no alterations to any of my programs."

"And you're satisfied with that?"

"Normally I would say yes. But this is hardly a normal circumstance, is it?"

"No." Pausing, the young man said, "Pity you won't let my father have a look at you. He's a programming wizard. I've seen him read program readouts as if they were the Sunday paper."

Reed gave him an odd look but did not comment. Instead, he startled the Alterran by admitting the only way to be completely sure the analysis was accurate was to run an independent test.

The two made the preparations, all the comings and goings as they collected the necessary equipment gaining Ace's attention. She came out to see what all the activity was about, expressing her doubts as to whether the Doctor would approve of what they were doing.

"We're just going to let the TARDIS run the diagnostic," Juris said breezily as he plugged a cable into the control console. The other end was plugged into an access panel in the back of Reed's head, the sight of which made Ace shudder. It was unnerving to see the animated face of the android at the front, while the back of his head was hinged open with wires hanging out of it.

"I still say you should wait for the Doctor," she said again. They took no notice of her.

* * *

The Doctor did not have to wait in the antechamber long. In less than a quarter of an hour, his friend reappeared. It took the Time Lord a few seconds to realize Jason was already in his human form when he entered the room. He did not remark on this, however, having learned long ago not to pry too deeply into the Alterran's psyche. He asked after the Emperor's health, receiving an odd look in reply.

"He's well on the road to recovery," Jason replied with a knowing smile.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "You used the Seal to heal him, didn't you?" he said accusingly. To his surprise, his friend did not blush vividly as he had on the hundreds of other occasions when he had been caught out. Instead, he looked at him through his eyelashes. "Well…at least now I know his Healers won't be making him worse."

"Come on, let's get back to the TARDIS and see what progress Reed's made with that progra—" The Doctor broke off, stopping in mid-stride. _Program, of course!_ That was what the White Guardian had said. His friends didn't need outside programming. _But Reed did!_

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Jason asked, bringing Time Lord out of his trance.

"I'm a fool!" the Doctor cried. "The game! It's still being played!" So saying he dashed through the door, sprinting the short distance to the TARDIS, Jason at his heels.

* * *

With the last of the connections made, Juris looked at the nervous Reed. "You should probably sit down," he suggested. "Just in case…" He left the sentence unfinished, as they both knew, if the TARDIS computer did find any anomalies, it would deactivate Reed immediately.

A minute later, they had taken their places, Ace standing nervously at the inner door, Reed in a chair beside the console, and Juris at the console, his hand poised above it. This was the scene the Doctor burst in on. Seeing the Prince's hand at the switch, he screamed, _"NO!"_

It was too late. Juris threw the switch—and all hell broke loose. The lights in the console room immediately went out, plunging the room into darkness, the only light coming through the exterior doors, which promptly swung shut on their own. Jason was behind the Doctor and had to push him into the room before the doors crushed them. They fell to the floor as the TARDIS dematerialized, the only light in the room now coming from the time column. The room rocked and swayed violently as the TARDIS fought its way through some great external force, throwing everyone but Reed to the floor.

The Doctor crawled to the console and tried to haul himself up, only to be rewarded with a jolt of electricity that sent him flying. Then, just as suddenly as it began, the violent shaking stopped and the room went deathly still. "Well, wherever we're going," he said dryly, "we seem to've arrived."

The shutters on the scanner opened as if in reply, revealing the black emptiness of space. Or was it the black emptiness of somewhere else? The Black Guardian slowly appeared, his face a twisted combination of arrogance and satisfaction.

"Now, Doctor," he said smugly, "we finish the game."


	22. Power Struggle

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**POWER STRUGGLE**

"So this is the best you can do for your final move?" the Doctor spat contemptuously as he picked himself up off of the floor. "Not very impressive, having a machine do your dirty work for you."

The Black Guardian snorted. "Reed has always been my puppet. You knew this and still you wouldn't destroy him."

"Unlike you, I don't take pleasure in the destruction of the weak and helpless."

"You're a sentimental fool, Doctor."

"Perhaps. How did you manage the Lord Emperor's illness, by the way?" the Doctor asked casually. "Reed couldn't've done that. Nor could he've panicked the High Council."

"A serendipitous circumstance," came the self-satisfied reply. "The Emperor was exposed during his tour of the outer planets. And a few questionable anomalies within the walls of the Capitol were all that was needed to panic your all powerful High Council into thinking they were being infiltrated."

"Ye-es," the Doctor agreed darkly. "In the face of danger they've about as much bravado as a colony of rabbits."

The Guardian gave him an evil look before ordering, "Reed, initiate regression program."

The android did not move, giving no indication that he had heard. The TARDIS navigational controls, however, did, sending the ship on its way.

Keeping a safe distance from the electrified console, the Doctor scrutinizing the readings. "No! Not there and not then!" he exclaimed, turning back at the scanner. "Even you wouldn't transgress the First Law of Time!"

Jason came up beside him, seeing what he meant, a horrified expression coming to his face. "No!" he gasped.

"Doctor, where's he taking us?" Ace wanted to know.

"Back to Teggell, at the precise moment Jason and I were there the first time," the Doctor replied in a horrified tone.

"Impressed now, Doctor?" the Guardian hissed smugly.

Ace was still lost. "You've crossed time streams before," she pointed out. "Nothing bad happened then."

The Time Lord glared at the Black Guardian. "Jason wasn't King then, nor did he expect to be."

"No, Doctor, _think!_" Jason exclaimed, his eyes fixed in the distance as he recalled the events of more than two centuries before. "I was out of my head, remember? If we arrive before I jumped ship, and stop—" His eyes glazed over. "I'll never have to face my duality. My whole past, the future, everything up until now will unravel."

Prince Juris' mind was reeling at all this. "But surely all we have to do is stay in the TARDIS."

The Doctor did not take his eyes from the Black Guardian. "That all depends on where we materialize."

"Is that all you believe this will do, _Time Lord?_" the Black Guardian asked tauntingly. "Affect the Alterran?"

The Doctor scowled. There was more in the Guardian's use of the title than contempt. He struggled to reach back through the centuries, the layers of his past lives. What was the key that would unlock—Key! The events on Teggell happened _before_ he searched out the segments to the Key to Time! No wonder the Black Guardian had refused to end the game in exchange for his life. He was playing for even greater stakes, attempting to return the cosmos to the imbalance _before_ the Key was assembled.

Seeing the realization of his words pass over the Time Lord's face, the Black Guardian gave a mocking laugh. "Now are you impressed with this move, Doctor?"

"Yes," the Doctor conceded. "When Jason's past unwinds, so does mine, doesn't it? Then what? You can't stop me from moving forward again."

"Can't I? You will all be swept away in the time storm."

"Are you saying we have no choice?" Jason asked suddenly.

"That is precisely what I am saying," the Guardian replied coldly.

"Yes. The thing is, neither does Reed. At least not yet." The King moved to stand in front of the silent android, ordering, "Reed, bring up the lights."

The lights in the room immediately came on, causing them to blink against the glare, their eyes having adjusted to the dark.

"Now," the monarch went on in the same firm tone, "plot a reverse course to Alterrous and initiate on my command."

"No!" the Black Guardian thundered from the scanner screen. "Reed, you will do as I command! Continue with your orders."

For the first time since the switch was thrown, Reed blinked, seeming to come awake. His eyes then moved to meet Jason's. "I must do as the owner commands," he said in a flat, toneless voice.

"Your owner is on Teggell—"

"No!" the Doctor countered, pressing home their sudden advantage. "His owner is here! Brogan is dead. Reed knows that. He's transferred all command functions to Jason."

The Alterran drew himself to his full height and turned, meeting the stunned Guardian's cold and angry stare unflinchingly. The Doctor watched this display in amazement, seeing something in his friend's manner he had never seen before; a confidence that actually radiated from him. It was as though he knew, unequivocally, what he was doing, despite the enormity of the power he was opposing.

During this battle of wills, the TARDIS continued toward Teggell, spiraling back in time. If it materialized on its set coordinates, a time storm would follow in its wake unraveling the past and destroying the future. Unless something happened to stop it, chaos would win the game.

"Give it up," the Doctor chided. "You've lost your puppet."

"Then you may have him. He's a pawn," the Black Guardian said dismissively. "And one must sacrifice pawns." He waved a hand and the console started to spark. The same instant, Reed's head jerked back, his body stiffening as power surged through the cables. Within minutes, he would be a useless heap of scrap metal.

Or so the Black Guardian thought.

To the astonishment of all present, Jason held out a hand and the power surge stopped, as did the TARDIS. He turned to the viewer, his blue eyes icy cold. "The game ends _now_," he stated flatly, his voice suddenly deep and rich. "No more pawns." He waved a hand in Reed's direction, going on to indicate the others as he spoke. "No more Knights." (Juris) "No more Bishops." (Ace) "Not even the powerful and unpredictable Queen." Meaning, of course, the Doctor.

"The King is the key piece on the Chessboard," the Doctor injected from across the room. "And we have our King."

"We have _all_ the pieces," Jason said defiantly.

A chuckle turned growl rose up in the Black Guardian's throat, his annoyance with these delays beginning to show. "Your pieces, as you call them, haven't the power to alter the course of this game, Alterran," he spat contemptuously. "You are _all_ pawns. I am the Black Guardian. And my Chessboard is the Dark."

"And I am _the_ Guardian," Jason countered fiercely. "Guardian of the ultimate power source, and Guardian of the Krystovans."

The Black Guardian snorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he asked, "And what power do you hold with these…titles?"

Holding up a hand, Jason called "Ace!" and she threw him the Epsilon Sphere he had given to her for safekeeping. She had no idea how it came to be in her hands, or how she knew he would want it, but it was there all the same.

"I hold this power on Teggell," the Alterran said to the unimpressed Guardian. Then to the astonishment of all he reached into his shirt, pulling out a heavy gold chain attached to which was the Great Seal of Alterrous. "And _this_ on Alterrous."

Before the stunned Black Guardian could react, Jason ordered, "Reed, reverse course, _NOW!_ Everybody, hang on!"

The TARDIS shuddered violently as it reversed itself, spinning in and out of vortex as the Black Guardian fought the power of the Great Seal. This extraordinary power struggle threw the occupants of the console room to the floor a second time. When the shaking finally stopped, everyone had a new set of bruises to contend with.

The Doctor struggled to his feet, checking over the console before looking over at his Alterran friend, his face aglow with pride. "Check and mate, I believe."


	23. We Need To Talk

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**WE NEED TO TALK**.

The Doctor took his time running through all the system checks to satisfy himself that the TARDIS had not been damaged in the upheaval in vortex. It wasn't until he finished that he realized the room was exceptionally quiet. Ace should be pestering him with a hundred questions. So why wasn't she? He looked up. His companion standing at the inner door where she had been after getting up from the floor. Juris was behind him near the wall and the deactivated Reed was still in his seat connected into the console.

The Doctor scowled, looking over at Jason, who gave him a small smile. _Well, at least you're awake_, the Time Lord thought. Then he blinked, turning sharply back to look at the others again.

"You certainly can concentrate when you want to, Doctor," Jason observed quietly from behind him. "I suspended them over ten minutes ago."

The Doctor spun around, a stunned look on his face.

"You and I… We need to talk," the Alterran monarch said mildly.

The Doctor stared at his friend in blank astonishment. "You _are_ the successor," he breathed, still not quite able to take it in.

Jason gave a self-conscious smile, lowering his eyes. "I can neither confirm nor deny—"

"Jason, you don't have to! Not after what I've just seen."

"That's just it. You won't remember. I have to take that memory away. All you'll remember is we got away because of the Epsilon sphere. Not this." He placed a hand on the Seal around his neck.

The Doctor found himself irritated to hear this. "Why tell me at all? Why not just take my memories and leave it at that?"

"Because I think I owe you an explanation."

"The Lord Emperor need explain to no one," the Time Lord snorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"True. But I'm not the Lord Emperor."

"You will be and then—"

"My allegiance to you hasn't changed, Doctor," Jason stated flatly. "I owe you my life and my sanity more times over than I can remember. Do you think I've forgotten when everyone else in the universe abandoned me. . .you were there. Misgivings and all, but you were _there_. How do I repay that?"

The Doctor had no reply for this.

"One day you _will_ remember what really happened here. And I'd like you to know the facts now. The truth now. Not later as part of an apology."

"And I'm to forgive you now, too. Is that it?"

"I hope so." With a knowing smile, Jason said mildly, "Let's just say I wanted to satisfy your curiosity while the events were still fresh in your mind."

The earnest tone was enough to defuse the Time Lord's anger and he relented. "Alright, then I forgive you."

Jason gave a small smile. He explained that when he remained behind to heal the Emperor, he had expressed his own misgivings about the Black Guardian's game being over. It was then that the Emperor finally acknowledged that he was, in fact, in line for the Imperial throne. Jason used the Seal to restore his Uncle to health and was allowed to retain it until the final confrontation. Quinton was certain that the only match for the Black Guardian's power would be that of the Great Seal itself.

"He told me, if I had to use it, I had to erase any knowledge of it from your minds. No one was to know what I did." With a bittersweet smile, Jason added, "Not even me."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open. "He's going to erase it from your mind, too?" he gasped.

Jason nodded. "Do you honestly think I could go on as if nothing happened? Knowing what I know now?" Shaking his head, he said, "That would really drive me mad."

Before the stunned Time Lord could think of a suitable reply, Jason was at the control console checking the deactivated Reed. The computer had finished its analysis of the android's programming, having isolated the anomalous entries made by the Black Guardian. Jason purged these from Reed's systems, going on to check on the self-direction program.

"By the way," the Alterran said as he worked, "how did you know the Black Guardian had reprogrammed Reed?"

The Doctor gave a wry smile. "Something the White Guardian said while the two of them were arguing."

Jason looked up in surprise. "You never said the Black Guardian was there!"

"Ah…" The Doctor gave a self-conscious half smile. It had slipped his mind that he hadn't told his friend about the second encounter. He told Jason what had transpired, seeing an odd look pass over his face, the power of the Seal he still wore flaring slightly. It was going to be very strange indeed when his friend actually came to power, the Doctor thought.

Suddenly Jason was his old self again and he straightened, turning to the Doctor with a grin on his face. "I think Reed is all set to become a productive member of society. All we need to do is install the program. But first…" He went to Ace, placing his fingers on her temples. "Remember only this," he said softly.

Ace slowly closed her eyes and then went limp. Jason caught her as she fell, laying her carefully on the floor. He crossed to Juris and repeating the process. Then he turned to the Doctor, who drew himself to his full height, his eyes locking with his friend's. In a few minutes, the last half hour would be gone. Along with it the pride and admiration he felt for his star pupil.

"For you, Doctor, a special memory block," Jason informed.

The Time Lord's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because they will never remember what happened. You will. But only after the Seal is mine for good, or is passed on to my Uncle's actual successor."

"_Actual_ successor?"

"I'm not the only one in line," came the evasive reply.

The Doctor rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He had thought the games were over.

"You'll know then," Jason went on seriously, "as you know now, that you will _always_ have my eternal gratitude for being _my_ Guardian." He reached out his hands only to stop when the Doctor raised his. "Oh, no you don't," he said firmly. "You've had your say. Now it's my turn."

The Alterran stiffened visibly. "Alright. Fair enough," he agreed.

The Doctor gave a small smile. "You've come a long way since we first met all those centuries ago," he observed. "And I'm not sure you realize just how far yourself. For someone who never wanted power, authority, or, I dare say, responsibility, you've learned to wield it with remarkable skill _and_ control. I must admit to being very impressed. Perhaps you do have the temperament for the job after all."

Jason lowered his eyes, flushing in embarrassment.

"It appears my job as your guide is done," the Time Lord went on seriously. "Time to pass on the torch. Now _you_ must teach Juris what you've learned about the true nature of his duality before it gets out of control."

"Like mine?"

"I always knew you were destined for greatness, Jason," the Doctor observed. "And from what I've seen here, it's still to come."

Jason looked up and smiled weakly. Then before the Doctor could go on, he touched his temples, erasing the memory of all they had just said.

* * *

The Doctor sat up painfully, his head spinning. "Doctor? Doctor, are you alright?" a voice asked close to his ear. He struggled to focus on the blurred face, his eyes finally focusing on Jason's worried features. Getting shakily to his feet, he said quietly, "I agree with Ace, I think I hated that."

A ghost of a smile came to the Alterran's face. "Sorry. Epsilon power is trickier than I remember."

"Apparently," came the astringent reply. The Doctor leaned heavily on the control console, looking over the readings. "We're on Alterrous!" he gasped. "How did we make it back so fast?"

"We didn't. You've been unconscious for half an hour."

The Doctor looked up sharply, then immediately regretted it. His head was still spinning and he had to keep a tight grip on the console to keep from falling. "Next time, I'd prefer if you used another means," he said irritably.

Again, the amused smile flashed across Jason's face. "I'll try. But I'd prefer there were no next times."

By this time, Ace and Juris were struggling back to life, both just as disoriented as the Doctor and sharing his headache.

"I've been checking the readings while you were all napping," Jason was saying, "and it looks like the TARDIS is none the worse for wear after all this."

"How about him?" Ace asked, nodding in Reed's direction.

Jason explained about the program changes and his having purged them from the android's systems. "Now all that's left is to load the new program."

Prince Juris was picking himself up off of the floor, one hand on the wall for support, the other on his pounding head. "Do you really think that's wise, Father?" he asked.

"That's an odd question coming from you," the Doctor said in surprise. "You're the one who plugged him in."

"Yeah, and nearly got us all killed."

"We did give our word," his father reminded.

"To a machine!" Ace pointed out forcefully. The Alterran's face remained unchanged and she turned to the Doctor. "Professor, he's just a machine!"

"No, he's evolved beyond that," the Doctor snapped, his tone surprising even himself. "He _was_ just a machine—once, but not anymore. He can think, reason, and even makes mistakes. He has the right to do so of his own free will."

Before his companion could argue further, the Doctor crossed to the android and pressed the activation switch.


	24. Promises Kept

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**PROMISES KEPT**

Reed drew a sharp breath, his systems taking a minute to come fully on line. He blinked a few times, finally focusing on the Doctor, a pained look coming to his face. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "You remember what happened?"

"Yes," the android said sadly, closing his eyes in regret. "You won't believe me, but I did try to stop it. I couldn't."

"I believe you." This was Jason, who had seen, and deleted, the Black Guardian's program alterations. "And that's the last time _anyone_ will force you to do anything against your will." He went on to inform the startled Reed that the program revisions were ready for installation. "The only alteration I made was to reset your inhibitors on the ethics program. That's the only program you will _never _be able to alter yourself." As he spoke, Jason brought up the program and displayed it on the monitor beside the awestruck Reed.

"If the changes are acceptable, I'll leave them in," Jason informed calmly.

"I don't understand you," the android said in bewilderment. "After all I've done…_why_ do you still want to help me?"

"I'm a romantic. Just ask anyone," Jason replied tersely, waving a hand in the air. "Now, do you accept the changes?"

"Yes. I should've thought of that myself."

"Yes, but you didn't. That proves your ethics program is faulty," Prince Juris injected.

His father waved a hand to silence him. "Will you allow me to install your program?"

Reed wanted desperately to say yes, but was prevented by his program inhibitors kicking in.

"Jason, he can't change his own programming," the Doctor reminded. "Perhaps you should rephrase the question."

The Alterran nodded. "Reed, will you allow me to install _my_ modified program?"

Reed smiled, replying instantly, "Yes."

* * *

"I don't what to hear any more about Guardians; black, white, or orange," Reed was saying as he and Ace followed the Doctor through the Imperial Palace. "I just want to find a place where nobody knows what I've done so I can live in peace."

From the end of the hall, a voice said, "Then you've come to the right place, my dear sir. We are at peace." It was Emperor Quinton.

The Doctor looked at the Imperial sovereign. He still wasn't his usual robust self, and his voice lacked its usual power. But the power of the Great Seal was very clearly evident, and the Time Lord had no doubt the Emperor would be back to normal in no time at all.

Now dressed in royal finery, King Jason and Prince Juris came up beside their sovereign. The King grinned at his friends, waving them over.

Uncertainty suddenly washed over Reed and he stopped, puzzling the Doctor.

"Come on, then," the Time Lord said quietly. "You're the one who wanted to meet him."

"Yeah, I'd quite like to meet this all powerful Emperor myself," Ace injected in an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" Giving the Doctor a frightened look, Reed said, "I'm not sure this was such a wise decision. I've found organic lifeforms to be incredibly unpredictable. Especially in the face of…well, a repentant adversary."

The Doctor could not help himself and laughed. "Congratulations, Reed. You've just discovered one of the joys of self-direction. It's called self-doubt, and believe me, it won't be the only time you experience it."

Jason came to see what the delay was about, overhearing the last of the conversation. Then he too laughed. "That's for sure! I think it's my usual mode of operating. I'm always sure I've made the wrong decision."

"Always?" the Doctor asked amusedly, glancing over at Reed.

Catching his eye, Jason smiled self-consciously. "Well, almost always," he replied.

The group then made their way to the throne room, and while Prince Juris took the lead in the introductions. While this was going on, the Doctor drew his former companion aside. "Jason, what exactly happened in the console room?" he asked quietly.

Jason gave him a blank look. "The console room? When?"

"My mind is fuzzy on the details, but I'm sure you stopped the TARDIS _before_ Ace threw you the sphere. I'd quite like to know how you did that." The Doctor's voice was low and mild, but it held an accusatory edge that was unmistakable. "And that missing half hour—"

He broke off when Jason took him firmly by the arm. "Let it go, Doctor," he said equally firmly. "For once in your lives, let it go. If you never do anything for me again, _please,_ do as I ask and let it go."

The gravity in Jason's voice stunned the Doctor, who met the almost pleading gaze steadily. "It's that important?"

"Yes. It's probably the most important thing I've ever asked you to do in my life."

The Doctor stepped back to look at him. "Considering all we've been through together, that's saying quite a lot."

"I know."

The Doctor continued to study the Alterran's expression, Jason's resolve unwavering before the Time Lord's steady gaze. There was a great deal more to this than met the eye, and somehow the Doctor knew that, one day, he would learn the reason.

"All right. I won't pursue it," he said at last.

Seeing the relief flood over Jason's face, the Doctor could not resist adding playfully, "But you realize I won't be able to sleep nights from now on."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This story has the distinction of being the only Doctor Who I have ever written in which there were no deaths. I challenged myself to write such a story, and took 10 years before finally accomplishing it.

* * *

The next story is set approximately 10 years after the conclusion of Part 3 – "The New Argonauts." It is a 6th Doctor story called, "Random Chance," and at 61 chapters is the longest stand-alone story to date.

* * *

The Transmutation Of Time - Book Two © 2003 is an original work written for the enjoyment of Doctor Who fans everywhere. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Original series broadcast on the BBC. Format © BBC 1963  
Doctor Who and Tardis are trademarks of the BBC.  
The story and all other original characters are © Margaret Price


End file.
